Sonic's Sister: Metaru the Hedgehog
by Kamon772
Summary: In attempt to create a Chaos Emerald powered De-Roboticizer that could work on Overlanders, the parital roboticized, and those that could not be de-roboticized with it leading to their death. A Protoype is tested on by Metal Sonic with unexpected result.
1. Chapter 1

It had been about half a year since Super Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles beaten the new Neo Metal Sonic in his Metal Overlord form, causing him to revert to his original form. Some time after that, Sonic told him that he would like a rematch one day and Metal Sonic collapsed as his system shutdown from the damage and lack of power after being beaten. He was found and picked up by Omega and Shadow. What happened to him after that and what was done to him while in the hands of a robot who wants to destroy Robotnik and all of his creations and the neutral hedgehog known as Shadow are unknown. Through the event that took place three months later with the Black Arms invading the planet, Metal Sonic fell in the hands of Robotnik once again where he was reprogrammed to be obedient his creator once again with no malicious programs found, despite being in Omega's possession for three months. Also, Robotnik made sure to make corrections to Metal's nanotech so that when he obtained a new form, he could just copy the appearance and abilities of others, but not their attributes as well. It was old programming in his nanotech led the robot to turning on his master and thinking that he was the real sonic and robotic copy at the same time thus creating a mental paradox driving him insane or that by killing Sonic that he would become the TRUE Sonic himself.

Once this was completed, for the next three months, Metal Sonic was sent looking across the globe for a Chaos Emerald to full his creator's latest plan for his latest 'taking over the world and finally beating Sonic at the same time' machine. Yet things were turning out as planned since this time finding a Chaos Emeralds was a lot harder then before since all but one of them was currently in the hands of his enemies and thus rather then trying to steal one of theirs, he would just have Metal go after the seventh one while he had other robots distract Sonic and his friends from the construction of his latest project.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Infiltration of target area complete," Metal Sonic said as it shifted back from the form of Mobian researcher that worked in the isolated lab (located in the now deserted city of Mega Central) to gain access to the where the Chaos Emerald was reported by his scan of the place while in his disguised from.

What the robotic Sonic was looking at was a machine that seemed big enough to fit everyone from the tallest Overlander to the smallest Mobian. Though he did not know it, this machine was created to try and replicate Ceneca 9009's De-Roboticizer which reverted every robian on the planet that could be changed back to original organic state. The problem with that one was that it did not work on those that would die from having their robotic form taken away from them like Jules, the father of Sonic the Hedgehog. Though it was foolish to think that the only ones to suffer from being in near death condition at the time of their roboticization was Sonic's father as the world was a big place and things did not always revolve around Sonic and his friends. So despite what most inhabitants of Mobius thought, Jules was not the only robian left after they had all been de-roboticized. Also there were Overlanders that had been roboticized as well that were not even taken by Ceneca 9009 as they were not even recognized as victims of a roboticizer and then also there were those that had partial roboticized as they still had their robotic limbs. This new machine was a prototype created to finish up the job that its creators felt was left only half done. They did not have the advanced technology that they surmised was used in created the De-Roboticizer that used by Ceneca 9009, but what they did have that could possibly come close was the Chaos Emerald. Through skill and a lot of luck, the research and development managed to get a hold of one that was usually in the hands of either Robotnik's group or Sonic's group.

With the hopeful success of their prototype, the creative team behind it was hoping that this would finally end the monopoly of the Chaos Emeralds that Sonic, Robotnik, and their allies had over them since they were discovered that all that they were used for either as the power source of some doomsday machine, some plan to take over the world, or as power up for those saving the world from the doomsday machine or world domination plan. With research this team working on this new Chaos Emerald powered De-Roboticizer, they hoped that the eyes of the inhabitants of Mobius would be opened to the fact that the Emerald could be more then just the playthings of two rival factions (Sonic and Robotnik) with one neutral one (Shadow, Rogue, etc.) and be used to discover cures for other things like Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome (also known as NIDS or N.I.D.S.) and other various disease and conditions that currently had no cures.

Yet, the power source of their machine was being target by someone from one of the very groups they were trying to keep it away from. Metal Sonic wandered into the machine to look for where the Chaos Emerald was stored because his scans told him it was located inside the machine itself.

Though as Metal went to punch the area he felt the strongest signal of the Chaos Emerald was coming from, the door closed behind him, and despite all his best efforts, he couldn't break down the door or even slip through it by transforming into liquid metal like how he escaped and a downed battleship almost a year ago.

"It's useless to struggle since the interior of this machine is created from triple reinforced and strength enhanced Tektite Metal so there is no getting out," said Mobian that one of the creators of the machine. He was trapped, though nevertheless, Metal continued to bang on the door.

"Did you really think that this place was that easy to break into? We have information on your abilities as well what you are capable of. That's why we allowed you in here as you're going to be our first test subject for our machine," another on its creators said; this time it was human.

"Now to begin the test to see if all our hard work will pay off as Metal Sonic has copies of people's life data inside him, thus we want to see if it is possible to transform him into a flesh and blood hedgehog," the mobian said since it was discovered that roboticized Overlander and Metal Sonic seemed to fall into the same category after doing research on the both of them. The similarity steaming from the fact that both Metal Sonic and roboticized Overlander had life data stored inside them. Thus rather then risk the life of roboticized Overlanders or humans, it was decided that with Metal's timely arrival, he would be the test subject instead.

The machine rocked and rumble around as the room was illuminated by the bright lights coming from the Chaos Emerald, yet it was not noticed that this energy wasn't being directed at Metal Sonic but shining directly towards them as it spread through the lab, touching everyone there. The development team was learning something that Sonic, Robotnik, and all their allies learned a long time ago, and that was that the nature of the Chaos Emerald was too chaotic to perform any of those things that they wanted to use them for as the energy release could do what they want but also have unwanted side effects to those in the surrounding area.

The unwanted side effect of the Chaos powered De-Roboticizer was making itself clearly known as the mobian, humans, and Overlander were all slowly being reverted into gray lifeless statues as their very life energy was drained out them by the machine and then sucked into the machine where Metal Sonic was bathed in their life energy down past the subatomic level of his being. A possible reason for the machine sucking the life energy from the workers of the lab was that the Chaos Emerald chaotic nature and Metal Sonic ability to absorb life data. This lead to the machine using an extreme version of Metal's ability to scan and absorb life data to actually steal a person's life energy to power the de-roboticization process that it was created to do.

The machine soon began to overload from all that life energy being used and eventually led to it exploding, destroying the lab and all of the lifeless statues within, leaving the place in rubble and abandoned just like the city it was based in.

Though as the dust cleared around the machine that cause its creators to meet a grim fate from trying to bend a chaotic force to their will, there was the result of what the machine did to Metal Sonic or more like what he had become as result of the machine that was used on him. That being that it had seriously altered the mechanical double of Sonic.

For one, he was now a she as the machine had transformed Metal into a girl hedgehog that seemed around seven years old in age and look almost no different then normal mobian hedgehog expect for the fact that her metallic blue skin was clearly still made of metal as it was possible to see the sun reflecting off it now that the lab was exposed to outside world with the walls and ceiling blow away. Despite being a hedgehog, the only quills on her entire body were on her head with look more like hair then quills.

Blinking her eyes, which were still red pupils in black white eyes with no irises, the transformed hedgehog scratched her head, wondering what she was doing here. "Why am I here?" she thought out loud as she wandered around the room before catching a glimpse of herself in the reflective metal surface of cat mobian's tail.

"I am naked!" she yelled. It seemed this new Metal Sonic had a sense of modesty that most female mobians had, unlike their most of their male counterparts.

"Oh man, mom is going to ground me if she hears that I was out in public naked again," the new younger and female Metal Sonic said as she began frantically looking around for something to wear.

"There!" the young metallic hedgehog said as she notice a shirt she liked being worn by a mobian that had their life energy drained in mid stride and because they were on the edge of the explosion, it did not destroy them. It just knocked them over on their sides.

'I wonder what this strange place is. I do not remember why I even came here, let alone why it's full of broken statues,' she thought while stripping the mobian of their shirt, leaving them topless on the ground.

'This should do,' the transformed robot thought as the shirt she took was much larger then her now smaller body so it went down to her knee and the sleeves went well past her hands. Also she took the hair band out the statue's hair so that her quill like hair was in ponytail with three of them sticking out on her forehead (similar to Amy Rose).

'Perfect, now to get home. I am sure that mom and dad are worried and maybe oni-chan is looking for me, calling my name,' she thought as she quickly left the facility and headed for where she now believed her home to be. Not with Robotinik, but with Sonic and his family.

As the transformation that Metal Sonic had undergone was more then just to his appearance but also his (her now) programming, memories were seemly altered as well. Metal Sonic's memory was rewritten so that not only did he think that she was always female but the younger 'sister' of Sonic created from parts coming from both of Sonic's parents while they were both still robots. Also, rather then wanting to destroy Sonic and prove that she is the one true Sonic, the new female and younger Metal Sonic idolizes him as her big brother.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank King Hawke and DrangFangX for reviewing this story as well helping with the development of the intial idea


	2. Chapter 2

The works of the group in control of the seventh Chaos Emerald was done in the completely secrecy in the now deserted city of Mega Central with no one knowing of their work until it was complete. This was the one and only time they machine that spent so much time working on would ever be used for blowing things up. Everyone with the ability or equipment to sense Chaos Energy knew exactly where they were and began heading over to that area to see just what in the world happened in what they all thought was an abandoned city (with the exception of Robotnik who knew the Chaos Emerald was there but nothing more).

Though of all those now scrambling to get to Mega City, none of them were able to get there faster then the Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive on Mobius today.

"I wonder what happened here," the blue Hedgehog thought. The second Tails had pinpointed the location of the sudden surge of Chaos Energy, he was off in flash to get here to check things out since sudden surge of Chaos Energy were usually followed by something good or just a random occurrences.

Though as Sonic looked around, all he found were the ruins of a lab and the people that worked there as broken statues.

"I think it's quite clear what happened here. This mixed group of Mobians, Overlanders, and Humans were tampering with a power they had no business messing with and this is one of the results," the Ultimate Life Form Shadow the Hedgehog said as he threw the Chaos Emerald he found at Sonic.

"It's cracked, but how? I've never seen the Chaos Emeralds get as much as a scratch on them. Sure, Knuckles has broken the Master Emerald before, but this is a first," Sonic said looking over the cracked Chaos Emerald.

"What do you make of this, Tails?" Sonic asked as activated the device he took with him before leaving Freedom Fighter HQ.

"What…but I did not….never mind. This at least saves me the trouble of rushing out there," Tails said as he just now noticed that Sonic had taken the device with him.

"I have to say this certainly is interesting. We have seen many things happen to the Chaos Emeralds before but never have they had the tiniest crack or mark on them from it. Though if that one of the results of what happened here, what could have possible cause this to happen?" Tails asked curiously as he looked at the Emerald from where he was back in Freedom HQ.

"Are you serious? Look around you! Do you think this lab was full of statues? These ruins were not some kind of strange modern art gallery," Shadow told them.

"Wait! Are you telling me these statues are living beings?" Sonic asked shocked.

"Of course not. They are dead. Their very life energy had been drained from them by the Chaos Emerald itself to power whatever machine they had it in. Seriously, they must have thought that because Robotnik and a few others can use the Emeralds to power their machines, they thought that anyone could do it. Little did they know that without the proper knowledge or just dumb luck in some cases, the chaotic power of the emerald will cause something like this," the black hedgehog told them.

"Then the question now is what did that life energy get used on and where is the one that received it now?" Tail pointed out.

Yet they were about to get the answer to that question soon. The being in question was rushing towards them at that very moment.

"Onii-chan!" the three of them heard a voice say before Sonic was tackled to the ground by small blue blur.

"I found you, Onii-chan! I knew you were looking for me. Can we go home now?" Metaru asked while sitting on Sonic's chest.

"Do I know you and why are you a robian?" Sonic asked confused as only his dad was supposed to still be a robian.

"Of course you do! I am Metaru your little sister. How could you forget me" she said, visibly upset that he did not remember her.

Shadow then picked her up off Sonic and held her by her arm as she tried to get free from his grip.

"What are you doing, Mr. Shadow? Let go of me!" Metaru demanded

"Just who or what are you and why do you think that Sonic is your older brother when it's well known fact Sonic is a only child?" he asked.

"I am not tell you anything until…." Metaru began saying before her eyes went completely black and her expression changed from angry to vacant and her head slumped downwards.

"Just what did you do to her?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I just short circuited her system with chaos energy that I converted into a small EMP burst. Now you two can examine her as I have a feeling she has something to do with what happened here, but I am not sure how long it will be before her system reboots," Shadow said and he left the two mobians with the mysterious robian girl.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

King Hawke and GIGA-XISBASS for reviewing this story

GIGA-XISBASS for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

GIGA-XISBASS and Max The Demon Wolf for adding me to their Favorite Author List

MWkillkenny84 for adding me to the Author Alert List


	3. Chapter 3

Once Shadow was gone, Sonic looked down to at the motionless robian girl in his arms. Taking a good look, it was clear to see that she was nothing like any robian that he had ever seen before. Normally a robian is metallic and mechanical in appearance, yet with this girl here, she looked strangely normal; almost indistinguishable from normal mobians. The only thing giving it away that she was not normal mobian was that her skin which was a shiny metallic blue and that she has the eyes of robian (red pupils with black eye whites).

"So, Tails, what do you make of her?" Sonic asked while holding a deactivated Metaru by her arms, having the device Tails was using to see what going on here. He placed her on the some ruins about ten feet away so he could get a good view of her.

"I can not say, really. You should bring her back here so I do some further scan of her and see what I can find out before her systems reboot," Tail told him. This girl might be an Auto Automaton prototype that had survived being destroyed or maybe some new type of Infiltrator from Robotnik. Though thoughts of her being an Auto Automaton brought up some memories of Tails falling for the Auto Automaton replica of Fiona the Fox a few years back when he went on his first solo mission.

"Sure thing, I'll be back in soon then," Sonic told him and he turned off the device before zoomed off back to Freedom HQ with Metaru over his shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not too long after Sonic had left the ruins, one of Robotnik's robot equipped with camera arrived at the scene and they began searching for any trace of Metal Sonic. His signal just vanished completely right before the sudden burst of Chaos Energy that his detector sensed.

'I know that burst of Chaos Energy and the disappearance of Metal Sonic's signal are connected since they had happened on after another,' Robotnik thought as he took control of the robot remotely and began searching through the rumble for anything that could be a clue to what exactly happened here.

As he searched through the lab, he found the remains of the machines that held Metal Sonic during his transformation and laughed at the crude design of it.

"Fools! It's no wonder this happened to them, though they did not even know how to properly harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds! They shouldn't even being touching them, let alone trying to use their power!" the large orange hair man laughed, poking at the remains of the lab workers.

'This has not happened before so studying the effect of the Chaos Energy draining the life energy out of people might proof to be interesting way to replace roboticization if I get working correctly. Though it's unlike that any result will be produced anytime soon,' Robotnik thought as he had the robot break off pieces of the various statue remains to examine later.

Other then gain samples of the petrified remains of the lab workers, things were not turning out as well in the search for what happened to Metal Sonic. From the log that he had record everything that Metal Sonic did since he wanted to ensure that he did not go rogue again, thus the need know what he was doing to see if there was anything that would suggest him moving away from his programming again or become mentally unstable. The last thing he saw on the log was that Metal Sonic was trying to break out a machine, the very machine that had the Chaos Emerald inside it, so it was safe to assume whatever drained the life energy of these people might have been showered Metal Sonic turning him into something else.

The question is just what was that he was turned into. There were no signs of wreckage from his body anywhere or is the resulting form of being doused with all that life energy and it seemed that someone else had gotten here first. His robot there detected the after effects of a small EMP burst caused from Chaos Energy, thus leading him to think that Shadow was here and knows what happened to his robotic double of Sonic.

Though he might have missed out on gathering the form that Metal Sonic was now in, he did have something to go on though it was strange just what it was exactly. It seemed that reprogramming he had done had become undone and Metal Sonic was once again to the mental paradox of thinking that he was the real sonic and robotic copy at the same time. Yet for the little information he had before the connection was cut, it seemed that whatever the life energy being pouring into him was seemly fixed this problem as jumbled mess of him thinking he was the real Sonic yet at the same time a robotic double was changing. He could telling what it was changing to but whatever it was, the orange hair doctor knew that the resulting being(since he has no idea what happened exactly to Metal Sonic) would search out his arch-rival.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

King Hawke ,TailsLovesCosmo, and neolight16 for reviewing this story

Teros and neolight16 for adding this story to their Story Alert List


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Tails, is Sonic here?" Amy Rose, Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend and romantic rival of Sally Acorn for Sonic, asked as she entered Freedom HQ.

"No, he is not here at the moment, but he should be coming back soon," Tails told her.

"Okay then, I'll just wait here," Amy told him.

Just then, a gust of wind flew up around Amy and when she opened her eyes again, blinking them, she saw Sonic standing next to Tails with a girl over his shoulder.

"Hey, what is….an Auto Automaton? Where did you find something like that, and why did you bring it here?" Amy asked when she noticed Metaru was not a mobian.

"Not sure if she an Auto Automaton or not, though one thing is for sure. This girl mostly likely is not something created by Robotnik and she might be the result of that sudden spike in Chaos Energy from the missing seventh Chaos Emerald," Sonic told her as he laid Metaru down on table that Tails had told him to.

"Was everyone in the area okay? No one was hurt, were they?" Amy asked, worried as there was no telling what exactly happened during the Chaos Energy Spike since it's chaotic as its name would suggest.

"I can not say if they were hurt or not, but everyone in the area was dead. They were all drained of their life energy, leaving them just lifeless statues that were destroyed in the explosion that must have went with the all that chaos energy being released," Sonic told her with a sober look on his face. He did not know what was going on up there but many had lost their lives because of it.

"So then, what happened to all that life energy? As I did not know you could drain the life energy of a living being," Amy asked, shocked that something like this was even possible.

"Neither did not we, Amy. However, it seems that it's possible. The one thing we learned over the years is that almost anything is possible. Just a few years ago, would you have believed that there multiple versions of yourself, one of which is completely insane, in existence or that Robotink would die, only to be replace by another version of himself from another dimension?" Tail asked.

"No and please do not remind me of that girl! I wish to forget that I ever met my Anti-self," Amy said depressed as she would like it better if she had evil counterpart like Sonic and everyone else she knew did. At least Scourge and the others from Anti-Mobius (Moebius) were sane while Rosy the Rascal (Scourge's version of her) was a crazed mobian that attacked anyone that got close to her and hunted Scourge, not to get a boyfriend, but to kill him.

While talking with Amy, Tails had connected two pads to side of Metaru's head that were in turn connected his computer. The reason he was using pads instead of plugs was simply because he could not find anything on Metaru's body that would allow him to connect her to his computer.

The result that Tails had gotten from trying to scan Metaru's system caused his jaw to drop at what he was seeing.

"Sonic, pick her up and come with me," Tails told his best friend as he disconnected the pads from Metaru's head and began heading out the room with Amy and Sonic with Metaru over his shoulder following quickly behind.

Soon the three of them were in the medical ward where Tails told Sonic to lay Metaru down on the exam table and she was surrounded by a dome as the two tailed fox began X-raying her.

"Tails, what's the deal? What did you see that caused to react like this?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Just a second, I want to make sure that I am not seeing things and that what I saw while trying to scan her system is true," Tails said. He was typing on the screen at a pace neither hedgehog watching had seen him do in awhile.

"There, I am done now, Sonic and Amy. Come over here. I want you to see something," Tails told them.

There they saw three X-ray videos of someone's inside. Each one looked different from the other previous one.

"So what are we looking at? We are not as in the know about this type of stuff as you are, Tails," Amy asked.

"What I want you to see are the X-ray videos of an Auto Automaton, an Robian, and the girl calling herself Metaru," Tails told them then began explaining each one.

"As you can see from the picture of the Auto Automaton's X-ray, there is nothing inside that looks even remotely organic. While they appear like organic on the outside, they are anything but once you take a look behind that layer of fake skin or skin and fur," Tails told them as the video show the inside of Auto Automaton were no differently then a Swatbot or something similar that was never organic to begin with.

"The next is X-ray is that of a robian where you can see that everything is still there, just roboticized and not moving at all," he told them. The video showed his point and the inside of the robian, while still have the original look of their flesh and blood self, were completely still as their heart did not beat and the lungs weren't moving.

"However, here the X-ray I took of Metaru's insides," Tails told them as he showed them the X-rays of Metaru's insides which cause Sonic and Amy to stare in utter shock. The small robotic hedgehog's insides looked like a robian being in that they had organic appearance, yet until a robian, they were moving. Her heart was beating and pumping what they guessed was an oil/blood-like substance and Tails zoomed in to show them that Metaru had what appeared to be blood cells running through her veins. Despite her mouth being closed, her lungs moving like normal mobian, yet what they actually doing at the moment was unknown since holding hand to her mouth and nose showed that she was not inhaling or exhaling despite her lungs moving.

"Just what the hell is going on? What is this girl?" Amy yelled since she appeared to be a robian on the outside, but internally, she had organs that actually worked and moved rather then just existing like they do in robians.

"Ahhhhh…what happened to me?" Metaru said as her system finally rebooted and the three mobians present were in for another shock when they actually heard her stomach growl.

"Shadow said that she might be connected to what happened to all that life energy drained from those people. So maybe this girl was a robot that was struck with all that life energy. It would explain what's going on with her as Chaos energy is chaotic by nature so turning a robot into a techno-organic like being wouldn't be too far of a stretch," Tails told Sonic and Amy.

"What's Tails talking about, Onii-chan?" Metaru asked while holding her stomach.

'Onii-chan!!! This girl thinks that Sonic is her older brother?' Amy thought in shock as she had known Sonic for years and he did not have any siblings.

"Come on, Onii-chan. Let's go. I am hungry and called Otou-san to ask him to make us some Chili Dogs," Metaru said pulling Sonic out in the direction she wanted him to go which shocked him, Tails, and Amy at how strong she was despite her appearance.

"Wait! You called my dad? How?" Sonic asked. She wasn't anywhere near a phone so she couldn't have called her dad.

"Of course. I called 'our' Otou-san using the connection we have for short range communication like I normally do, though he acted strange when he answered," Metaru said as to her being Sonic's little sister was normal to her, but not to anyone else.

Tails then just motioned for him to go. There was no telling how Metaru came to be at the moment but suddenly looking at Amy and then towards Metaru gave the young two tailed fox an idea. Amy and Rosy, unlike his own counterpart, Miles (Anti-Tails) were completely different from one another. Rosy was not evil; she was just plain crazy and loathed Scourge while Amy was other then being a little Sonic crazy in younger years was pretty much normal and loved Sonic. Thus Tails thought about what if the robot that was stuck with all that life energy had their view of things changed so that rather then loathing Sonic, they came to love him.

'But that's not possible, is it?" Tails asked out loud after Metaru had dragged Sonic out the room to go to where she thought her home was.

"What's not possible and why were you looking at me strange a second ago? You know I love Sonic, so what is with the look?" Amy asked.

"Nothing…it was nothing. I'm just thinking about how the difference between you and Rosy could apply…here," Tails said. Near the end, he realized what his mistake was.

"I told you once before never to mention her again!" Amy said as she called her Piko Piko Hammer from Hammer Space.

"Hey, Amy, wait a second! It was an honest mistake! I just got a clue to who Metaru might have been before…woah!" Tails said. Before he could finish, Amy struck at him with her hammer, missing by mere inches.

One sure fire way to get Amy pissed off was to say something bad or insulting to Sonic or her love for him. The second was to ever mention her Anti-self in her presence as Tails spend the next hour running from angry Amy and her Piko Piko Hammer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

King Hawk and TailsLovesCosmo for reviewing this story

TailsLovesCosmo for adding this story to the Favorite Story and Story Alert List


	5. Chapter 5

Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog, the parents of Sonic Hedgehog, were currently at home having some quality time with one another. Just because Jules was robian and Bernadette was mobian again did not mean they could make out like they used before they were roboticized all those years ago. Sonic was not home and they were expecting him home anytime soon, thus making now was the perfect time for them to make out. While their son was sixteen years old (due to the entire year that passed on Mobius during his time in space otherwise he would be seventeen), that did not make walking in on his parents making out any less traumatizing to see. Really, what child, regardless of their age, would want to see their own parents making out with each other?

Yet, despite their son not coming back any time soon, Jules broke from kissing his wife.

"Huh? What's wrong, Jules?" his wife asked curiously.

"Someone's contacting me using a radio signal," he said.

"Come then. We need to get you to Tails. This could be bad" Bernadette said, worried for his well being.

"I do not think that this person has any evil intent. They was actually seem to be a young girl that thinks I am her father and asked for Chili Dogs for herself and Sonic," Jules told her.

Thus then they heard the front door opening and closing then small blue blur appeared in front of them.

"Hi, Otou-san, Kaa-san," Metaru said as she ran up to them smiling.

Sniffing the air, she did not smell anything cooking and then looked curiously at Jules.

"Otou-san, how come you did not get the Chili Dogs started?" Metaru asked curiously.

The parents of Sonic simply looked down in confusion at this girl that appeared to be a normal hedgehog but had the skin and eyes of a robian.

Just when they were about to say something to Metaru who was now looking at them curiously herself, Sonic appeared.

"Mom, Dad, meet Metaru, apparently the youngest member of our family" Sonic said to them.

"What's wrong with everyone today? Why does everyone seem to have forgotten who I am?" Metaru asked, confused.

"Come on…Metaru, do you want to make the Chili Dogs with me?" Bernadette told her. Metaru smiled and nodded her head happily. She was happy to be cooking with her mother.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Sonic and Jules in the living room area…

"Alright, Sonic, who was that and why does she think that we are her family?" Jules asked.

"We are not too sure, really. There was a spike in Chaos Energy not too long ago. A group that had no business messing with a Chaos Emerald did and that girl is apparently the result of their research. Yet, to get to the result of their research, whatever it may have been, the Chaos Emerald drained everyone working in the abandoned city of Mega Central of their life force and it was all stuffed into that girl, making it so that while she looks like Auto Automaton, she has working organs in that mechanical body of hers," Sonic told him.

"So we have an idea of what she is but not who she was before this experiment was performed on her. Why does she consider us her family?" his father asked to which Sonic shook his head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the kitchen with Metaru and Bernadette….

On the kitchen counter spread out were the all the ingredients needed to make Chili Dogs.

"Okay. Now, Metaru, go wash your wash. You can't deal with food without washing your hands first," Bernadette told her.

"Okay Kaa-san" Metaru replied as she went to washing her hands.

"Wait, Metaru, the water is…" Sonic's mom said with worry because she left the faucet on hot water so turning it on now meant the water would be scalding hot.

"Is what, Kaa-san?" Metaru asked. She washing her hands completely unaware of scalding hot water she was using at the moment.

"Never mind. Just hold these two hot dogs and you'll see a magic trick," Bernadette told her.

Metaru curiously took the hot dogs, and then when she heard a sizzling noise, she looked down to see that hot dogs were becoming cooked.

"Wow! This is amazing, Kaa-san. Are these magic hot dogs?" the young metallic hedgehog asked, not aware that her own steaming hot hands were the reason the hot dogs were being cooked.

"Yup, now that those are done, why don't you go asked your brother how many Chili Dogs he wants," Sonic's mom told her.

"Okay," Metaru replied.

"Hey, Onii-chan, how many Chili Dogs do you want?" Metaru asked as she ran into the living room from the kitchen.

"The usual number I guess," Sonic replied, wondering if she knew how many he liked to eat. It would be a test of just how far her memory as his 'younger sister' went.

"Okay," his sister nodded as she ran back to her mother to tell her the usual amount Sonic ate exactly.

Sonic and Jules the overhead Bernadette graduating the young girl on a job well done.

"Mom seems to be pretty accepting of Metaru claiming to be her daughter," he said.

"Well, your mother always wanted to have another child and she missed your own childhood thanks to be roboticized," Jules told his son.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Later after the Chili Dogs were finished

Sonic and his parents were well aware that Metaru was techno organic, meaning that she was capable of eating, but that did not mean the sight before their eyes was any less amazing.

Metaru had chili all over her mouth from all the chili dogs that she had eaten and did not even wait for them to cool down. The second they were done, Bernadette gave the young hedgehog her share she began chowing down on, despite them still being steaming hot.

"Whaw tha matwer, Onia-han" Metaru said with full mouth of food.

"Do not speak with your mouth full. You were taught better then that," Sonic's mom scolded her as Metaru swallowed her food and then repeated what she said before.

"What's the matter, Onii-chan," she repeated.

"Nothing," Sonic replied.

"Well, your Chili Dogs are getting cold. Don't you want them?" she asked.

"Of course," her brother replied. He began eating, wondering about what to do when Robotnik learned of Metaru's existence.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

King Hawke,TailsLovesCosmo, Hedgehog B. Rebecca, and General Nitro for reviewing this story

TailsLovesCosmo for reviewing Chapter 01

Hedgehog B. Rebecca and General Nitro for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Hedgehog B. Rebecca for adding me to their Favorite Author List

General Nitro for adding this Story to their Story Alert List


	6. Chapter 6

'This was definitely a problem. It also appeared directly after that sudden spike in Chaos energy'

The guardian of Angel Island, Knuckles the Echidna, thought as he flew towards Sonic's place in New Mobotropolis.

In his hand as he flew towards the city was a Chaos Emerald and on it was the same crack that was located on the one that Sonic and Tails recovered from ruin lab under Mega Central.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' Knuckles thought to himself. Nothing ever damaged the Chaos Emerald. Regardless of what they went through, nothing ever damage them at all. So whatever happened to cause them to crack might have been connected to Sonic. In the spike of Chaos energy, he noticed something related to Sonic. He wasn't sure exactly. It was only for few seconds, but it was all he had to go on so visiting Sonic would be his first stop.

After landing to get past the New Mobotropolis' energy barrier and the last guardian of Angel Island, he quickly made his way towards Sonic's home.

After knocking on the door, he stood back and waited from someone to answer, though the one that came to the door was not someone that he would have expected.

"Who's there?" the voice of young girl that he never hear before asked.

"Ummm…it's Knuckles…Knuckles the Echidna," he said, wondering if he had the right house. He'd been to New Mobotropolis before and even met with Sonic's parents, but this was the first time he had actually come over to his house, so maybe this was the wrong one or something.

"Hey, Oni-chan, what are you doing? I can open the door," the girl started complaining to her older brother, only furthering Knuckles to think that he had the wrong place.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to ask me? I am sure you did not come all the way from Angel Island just to knock on my door and leave," Sonic said as the door opened and revealed Metaru and him standing in the doorway.

"Sonic, who that standing next to you?" Knuckles asked and pointed towards Metaru.

"I am Metaru, Oni-chan's little sister. It's been awhile since we've seen each, Mr. Knuckles, but not so long that you should have forgotten about me completely," she pouted.

"Metaru dear, come help me get this stuff out of your room," Bernadette said from inside the house.

"Okay," she responded as she ran to help her mother.

Knuckles looked from where she ran off to then back at Sonic, wanting an explanation for what just happened.

"It's a long story," Sonic sighed.

As Knuckles entered the Hedgehog household, he noticed how Jules as busy carrying various things from the guest room after being given them by the young robotic hedgehog calling herself Metaru while his wife was telling him where to take them.

"Your mom seems to be really accepting of the idea that the girl is your little sister," Knuckles whispered.

"Yeah, dad told me. She wanted another kid and a second chance to see one grow up after Robotnik stole her chance to see me grow up by getting her roboticized," Sonic replied back.

"Though, I think she's starting to go overboard. She just suddenly declared the guest room to be Metaru's room and now they both have dad running around moving things. I mean, shouldn't he say something about this?" Sonic sighed.

"I think your father knows what he's doing. Did he try to protest then get a strange look for your mom?" Knuckles asked to which Sonic nodded in response.

"I do not see what that has to do with anything though," he then said.

"If you had a steady girlfriend or wife, then you might know what I am talking about" Knuckles told him.

Sometimes it did not pay to argue with one's significant other. They could deny you of anything even remotely romantic for days.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

A half an hour later within Sonic's room…

"I see. So that's what is currently known about this girl calling herself Metaru," Knuckles said after being informed about everything that Sonic currently knew about his little sister.

"Yeah, we know that she was the result of what experiment were being held at Mega Central and that they made her a techno organic being, but the question is just who was she before the experiment took place and why does she think that I am her older brother?" Sonic told him.

"Though there's another problem that arose from her creation. Here, take a look at this," Knuckles said, tossing him the Chaos Emerald that he had brought with him.

'A crack just like the one that we found in the Chaos Emerald at Mega Central,' Sonic thought as he looked over the crack which was on a completely different side of this emerald then the one currently with Tails.

"I am getting a bad feeling from this crack. The fact that these cracks emerged on the emeralds at the same time the spike in Chaos Energy happened might mean they all are connected along with Metaru who was created during that spike from life force of those unfortunate enough to mess with things they did not understand," Knuckles told him.

"Hey, Oni-chan, Mr. Knuckles, where are you going?" Metaru asked, running up to them while they were heading out the door.

"We are going to see Tails again. There's something we want to show him," Sonic told her.

"Can I come too?" she asked.

"Sorry, it's just going to be the two of us going this time," her older brother replied.

"Please?" the techno organic hedgehog asked, giving them the puppy dog eyes look.

"No can do. Maybe next time. Why don't you help mom and dad," Sonic told her to which she just nodded.

"You sure are good at this older brother thing," Knuckles said once they were on their way to Tails.

"You seem to forget that Tails used to look up to me as his 'big brother' so I do have some experience in this area. I could give you some advice on how to deal with Kneecap when he's older," Sonic told him and laughed a little bit at the name of Knuckle's half brother.

"I would not be laughing at someone having a strange name, Maurice," Knuckles said with smug look and Sonic immediately stopped laughing.

"That's not funny. You know I do not like my middle name," Sonic said, glaring at him.

"One of these day I'm going to find out what your first name is. 'Sonic' is just nickname that most mobians mistake for your first name," Knuckles told him.

"Not a chance! There is no way I telling you that," Sonic said.

"Who said it had to be you? It could be your parents, uncle, or your 'little sister' that tells me," Knuckles replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

King Hawke,TailsLovesCosmo, Hedgehog B. Rebecca, and GammaTron for reviewing this story

sarah for reviewing Chapter 05

GammaTron for adding this story to their Favorite Story List and Story Alert List

GammaTron for adding me to their Favorite Author List and Author Alert List


	7. Chapter 7

"There. All done," Bernadette said as she looked over the now cleared out guest room that she had declared was Metaru's now.

"Mom, why was all that stuff in my room in the first place?" the small hedgehog asked curiously.

"We happened to be cleaning up the rest of the house and were still moving things over from Knothole that weren't destroyed in the aerial bombing that Robotnik did," Bernadette told her.

"Knot…hole?" Metaru asked confused. The name was not registering with her. She winced a little then held one hand to her head.

"It was the former home of your older brother and everyone else here in New Mobotropolis," Bernadette told her, wondering why she could not remember Knothole since she had memories of Sonic, thus she should have memories of Knothole.

"Oh yeah, Knothole. That the place Oni-chan used to live in while we lived in Mobotropolis, right, Kaa-san?" Metaru asked and held a confused look on her face for awhile. It was almost as if her system had frozen before saying something again.

"Right," Bernadette told her. She left the room, though something within her told her this was true, despite that meaning that Metaru actually lived in Robotropolis (what the original Mobotropolis had been renamed) for awhile.

Metaru then fled back on her bed and looked at the ceiling, wondering what she should do now. She was bored without anything to do.

She then rolled over and looked at the time and something within her clicked. She remembered something important.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Bernadette asked worriedly. She had heard her daughter scream and ran to see what was wrong.

"I am going to be late. I have somewhere I need to be, Kaa-san," Metaru told her mother before she ran off.

"Wait! At least….great. Sometimes having kids with super sonic speed is really annoying," her mother sighed.

"Aren't you take things at little too serious with this girl, Bernie?" Jules asked his wife. He was starting to wonder if there was more here then just her wanting another kid. She was becoming very attached to Metaru.

At this, his wife glared at him, visibly angry over what he had just said to her.

"She is our daughter, Jules. Why would I not be worried when my seven year old daughter runs off without telling me where is she going?" she told him.

'Okay, something's seriously going on here. It's possible Bernie might have met this girl while we were roboticized,' he thought. He had overheard Metaru saying she lived with his wife while they were mindless and will-less robians. 'Tails is surely going to have to hear about this,' Jules then thought as he sat on the couch alone. Bernie was in their room and slammed the door in his face when he tried to enter.

The only thing he had to go on that might be something to explain his wife's sudden attachment to Metaru was probably the few memories he had of the decade he had spend under the control of the first Robotnik. For the most part, he and his wife were together as worker bots in factory, but he could recall a time where she was not there beside him for a long period of time. Maybe something happened during that time, something big and probably dealing with Metaru. The reason he probably remembered this and she did not was because he was the first to become a robian before Robotnik started messing with the machine. It seemed that all those after him, with few exceptions, had no memories of anything between being roboticized and gaining their free will back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside of New Mobotropolis….

"Where are they? They were never late before," a mobian sighed, kicking a rock. They were apparently waiting for someone to arrive.

"I am sorry…I am sorry…I am sorry," Metaru repeated as she arrived.

"You can talk now?" the mobian asked, confused.

"Yeah, why would not I be able to talk?" the little sister of Sonic asked, equally confused.

"You never talked before now and you look different," the person said.

"I do?" Metaru asked with confusion. She looked herself over and everything seemed the same to her.

"Yup. You do not look and act as cold and you've discovered your emotions too. You were not like this the last time we met," the mobian informed her.

"You are confusing me. What are you talking about, Cream?" Metaru asked.

"I am confused as well. You turned up for our normal meeting late and apologizing of all things. Usually, it's me that's the one apologizing for being late" Cream the Rabbit told her.

"Hello, are you okay?" Cream asked as Metaru just froze up with vacant expression on her face.

"Huh…what's going on? I am sorry, Cream. I do not feel so good all of sudden, so I am going home now," she told her.

"Wait! At least let me know your name now that you are able to talk," Cream asked.

'Cream…forgot my name? But then again, everyone seems strange today, so I'll just play along. I need to go home. My head really hurts!' the small hedgehog thought.

"It's Metaru…Metaru the Hedgehog," she told her.

"Okay, I'll see you next time then" Cream said as she waved goodbye.

Back at the Hedgehog Household…

"You are back! Where have you been, young lady" Bernie asked sternly until she actually noticed Metaru holding her head.

"I am sorry, Kaa-san. I went to meet Cream like I normally do around this time, but she was saying stuff that confused me and then my head started hurting so I am going to lay down now," Metaru told her.

"Okay" Bernadette said, worried.

Making her way to her room, Metaru collapsed on her bed where she quickly went into standby mode the moment her head hit the pillow. Her headaches being processing errors that her brain/processor was having at the moment that were currently being sort out while she laid on her bed in standby mode.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile back with Cream…

The young rabbit was confused by the actions of her friend. They had met about three months ago outside of New Mobotropolis, she was looking towards the city as if she was trying to decide to go or turn around. At the time she seemed to be mute as she never spoke and was not familiar with playing at all. Cream had to tell her how to play even the most simplest of games. Cream knew she was a robian, but they were not bad guys anymore since Mr. Sonic's parents were robian once with his dad was still one.

'She did not seem too well. Maybe I should go ask Tails to come next time so he can take a look at her since she a robian like Mr. Sonic's dad. He should be able to fix her,' Cream thought and she decided pay him a visit.

Outside of Tail's place….

"Hello there, Mr. Sonic, Mr. Knuckles," Cream said politely when she saw the two of them coming out the front door while she was coming down for a landing.

"Hey, Cream. Tails is a bit busy right now so he cannot hang out with you at the moment," Sonic told her.

"Okay then, I'll just come back later. Hopefully Metaru will be alright until then," Cream said disappointedly.

"Wait, Cream! Did you just say Metaru?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, she's my friend. We met about three months ago and I thought she was mute but she told me her name today. Though before she left, she was saying her head hurt. Why? Do you know her?" Cream asked.

'Okay, this is strange. Why would Cream know Metaru?' both Sonic and Knuckles thought at the same time.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Cream asked curiously.

Sonic and Knuckles didn't say anything at first but asked Cream to come with them. The mystery surrounding Metaru just got more complicated. First there was Bernadette's strange connection to Metaru during her time as a mindless robian and now Cream was claiming that her and Metaru had been friends for three months.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

King Hawke, TailsLovesCosmo, Hedgehog B. Rebecca, Alex Warlorn, neolight16, and shinobilegend101 for reviewing this story

ZenoxKing for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Shinobilegend101 for adding this story to their Favorite Story


	8. Chapter 8

"So what is this all about, Tails?" Cream asked. Sonic and Knuckles told her he was busy, yet now she had to tell them about her friend whose name she just learned today.

"Yeah, guys, I told you I would be busy trying analyze the data I gathered from examining Metaru earlier to see if I could discover anything about her origin," the duo tailed fox said, somewhat annoyed.

"That was what Metaru looks like on the inside?" Cream said, amazed. This did not look like anything she had seen before. Being friends with Tails, she was used to seeing things like this on his screen on his computers since he was the genius technical expert that probably was only surpassed by Rotor.

"Yeah, but how do you know her? She just told me her name today," the rabbit robin asked confused.

"This is why we came back," Cream said. She had known Metaru for three months, Sonic told him.

'How is that possible? She was just 'born' a few hours ago in that chaos spike,' Tails thought.

"Tell us just how you meet Metaru exactly?" Knuckles asked curiously.

"Okay," Cream said and she began telling them how she met Metaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback to three months ago…

Cream was out for walk just outside of city limit in the surrounding forest when she noticed someone standing in the distant staring towards the city.

At first, she was cautious towards getting too close to them. It was a robian standing there, yet remembered what her mother said about robians no longer being something she had to be worried about. That combined with the fact the female hedgehog close to her own age and similar to Mr. Sonic's dad in appearance along with her own curiosity made her decide to go over to them to see what they were looking at.

"Hello there! What are you looking at?" Cream asked curiously.

The robian hedgehog did not respond. She just continued staring into New Mobotropolis. Cream then joined her watching whatever she was about the city, while also started talking to her in the hope she would respond to what she was saying.

It was not until their third meeting that the robian girl paid her any attention since Cream had come later then usual. Thus the robian girl looked at with a stare that did not visible show any emotions at all, but Cream could somehow see she was kind of upset that she was late as she pointed towards Cream and then her usual spot she sat at. From there, things got better between them as the robian girl never talked or show emotions on her face, but Cream could somewhat tell enough that the two were able communicate with each other anyway. Yet the one thing she never did was allow Cream to do was to take her into the city or bring anyone else here.

End of Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's how I met Metaru, though she looked more like normal hedgehog, like you, Mr. Sonic, instead of robian similar to your dad during our short meeting today where she was late," Cream said after finishing her explanation of how she met Metaru.

"So where did she go after that?" Sonic asked her.

"She just told me that she was going home, though I am not sure where that is," Cream told him.

"Right, I'll see you two later then," Sonic told them as he left in flash.

"Where is he going, Tails?" Cream asked curiously.

"Metaru is currently staying at Sonic's place," he informed her.

"Really? Then that means we can meet more often!" Cream said happily. She did not really have a lot of friends her own age.

"I guess," Tails said to her. The mystery around Metaru keep piling up.

'Could this emotionless version of Metaru that Cream met be her original self? Yet who made her and for what purpose?' Tails thought while he watched Cream leave to head towards Sonic's place, leaving him alone with Knuckles.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in New Megaopolis (the new home base of Robotnik's since Robotropolis was destroyed in nuclear explosion)

"SNIVELY!" Robotnik yelled. His voice echoed through the intercom system as he called for his nephew.

"Yes, sir?" the small man asked as he entered the room.

"I was just looking over the log for Metal Sonic over the past three months and noticed that there are multiple blank spots where there's nothing at all!" the slightly large orange hair man yelled.

"Sir, that could have been caused by the corruption of the data after whatever those lab workers subjected Metal Sonic to," he said.

"It's more then that. Take a look at this video log entry of the fight with Freedom Fighter about a month and half ago," Robotnik told him.

"I do not see what the problem is. Metal Sonic is fighting them just as he always does without any visible problems," he said.

"You idiot" Robotnik yelled as he backslapped his nephew. "Take a close a look right now. You see that Metal Sonic is attacking everyone by that rabbit mobian. In fact, it seems he going out of his way to avoid her. That's how they eventually caused him to retreat. She started attacking him and he just took the attacks. It's a good thing that none of them realized this. Its flaw needs to be fixed," Robotnik said.

"Of course, but we have no idea where Metal Sonic is at the moment. All communications with him and even the log was cut after that machine he was trapped in started up," his nearly bald nephew stated.

"That's where this rabbit mobian comes in. She might be useful in luring out the altered Metal Sonic. There is something about her that caused Metal Sonic to avoid attacking her, even saving her. In this log entry from only two weeks ago, she could have been killed, but he prevented that; however, at the time, it appeared he was just protecting the objective of his mission at the time, that being a chaos emerald Cream held. However, he could easily have just let her die and then retrieve the emerald from her dead body, yet he stopped fighting Sonic in order to do just that. Yet because of this, he failed to get the emerald and was attacked from behind then temporarily knocked offline by that blasted Tails' latest invention," Robotnik said.

"So you wish to have this girl kidnapped?" Snively asked.

"I want her put in harm's way first. That might lured out the altered Metal Sonic so I see what happened to him for myself, as well possibly learning what connection the two of them have. Until three months ago, he had no problem attacking any Freedom Fighter or anyone of their allies that got in his way," Robotnik told him.

0000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

King Hawke, TailsLovesCosmo, Hedgehog B. Rebecca, Alex Warlorn, neolight16, and shinobilegend101 for reviewing this story

longsilver777 and Xorik the Hedgehog for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Firestorm117, Creatively Common, longsilver777, and Xorik the Hedgehog for adding this story to their Favorite Story

Skysrpke, kirk1, molhant, Bekah Booh, Hannibalrider for adding me to their Favorite Author List

Kirk1 for adding me to their Author Alert List


	9. Chapter 9

Bernadette and Jules Hedgehog were watching TV in their room when all of sudden Bernie shot up from their bed as she realized something.

"What's wrong?" Jules asked.

"When Metaru came, she was only wearing a shirt too large for her body, right?" his wife asked.

"Yeah, so why is that such a big deal?" he asked curiously.

"What if she found that shirt off one of those unfortunate mobians at the place where Sonic and Tails found her?" Bernie asked.

"Then she wouldn't have taken that shirt off a dead mobian," Jules said. When he opened his eyes from blinking, he realized what he was not talking to was not his wife, but a smoke outline of her. He shook his head, wondering how she became so attached to Metaru.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Metaru, wake up," Bernie as she gently shook her techno organic daughter.

Slowly Metaru deactivated her standby mode (which for her was similar to simply being asleep) and her red pupils and irises reappeared in her black sclera (the name for the white area of the eye) as she looked at her mother with some tiredness still visible in her eyes.

"What is it, Kaa-san?" Metaru asked, rubbing her eyes before yawning.

"This shirt, where did you get it?" her mother asked her in a completely serious tone.

"I found it on some statue along with my headband," she told her, about to go back to sleep. Her eyes started to fade, signally she was going back in standby mode.

Though Metaru was literally shocked awake as Bernie grabbed her oversized shirt and lifted it over her head in one quick motion, then quickly pulled her headband out, causing her quills to shoot out of the ponytail she had them in and spike outward like the rest of her family.

"Kaa-san, what are you doing?" the hedgehog asked in shock as she tried covering herself.

"Now come with me, young lady. You need a bath and I am washing your quills too," she told her in commanding tone.

"My quills?" Metaru gulped when her mother just nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile with Sonic…

"So, Mr. Sonic, is Metaru really staying with you and is she your younger sister too?" Cream asked. She managed to catch up with Sonic because he made a stop to talk to NICOLE for a bit.

"Yeah," Sonic told her.

"She never told me that before. Maybe that's why she stared at the city. She could have been thinking about visiting you. My mom never talks about my dad and she used to get this sad look on her face whenever I asked so I eventually stopped. Maybe my dad is watching me from afar too," the young rabbit said as she made to the door of his house.

"Probably so. Vanilla never told us what happened to your dad," the older hedgehog told her.

When Sonic opened the door to his house, the scene he caused his jaw to drop and Cream to giggle a little.

Running pass their view from front door was a naked Metaru that was dripping wet with her quills out of her ponytail with Bernie running with towel in one hand and a shampoo in the other

"Come back here right now! Let me wash your quills," Bernie told her.

"No!" Metaru yelled. She had noticed her older brother at the door. "Saved me, Oni-chan!" she pleaded to her old brother as she clung to his leg, trying to hide from their mother.

Sighing, Sonic just picked her up and handed her over to his mom while thinking, 'She is pretty light for someone with a metallic body'

"Traitor…Oni-chan, you are a traitor," Metaru said, glaring at him.

"That reminds me, when was the last time that you washed your own quills, Sonic? With all the bashing into stuff you do, they are probably filthy as well" Bernie asked.

This time it was Sonic that was put on the hot plate. He tried to act like someone was calling him but this was stopped by Metaru.

"I do not hear anything, Oni-chan," Metaru said with smirk on her face while mentally thinking 'payback, Oni-chan.'

"I expect you in the bathroom next. Seriously, you are nine years older then Metaru. There should be no excuse for not washing your quills! Who knows what could get stuck up there with all the things you bash them into," Bernie lectured her son as Cream was left with his father who had nothing to say in response to Sonic but simply greeting the young rabbit to their home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There, now that was not so bad, was it?" Bernie said as she left the bathroom, having finished washing her daughter's quills. Sonic and Cream were standing nearby. Sonic, because he had to go in there next, and Cream, because she wanted to ask Bernie if she could spend the night.

"Yes, it was, Kaa-san," Metaru complained from within the bathroom.

"Now, come on, Metaru. You need some clean clothes to put on. I think I have something that you can use until we can get you some replacement clothes," she told her.

"No. Can't you just bring them here and I will get dressed in the bathroom?" she asked.

"Not happening, young lady! Your brother needs to bathroom to wash his own quills," her mother told as she entered the room and tug of war began. It was clear that Metaru did not want to leave the bathroom for some reason.

Thus began a tug of war where Berine was pulling on Metaru but she firmly holding first thing she could grab. Though because it was wet Metaru's hands slipping from the place she holding on to while Bernadette pulled too hard caused Metaru to flying out the bathroom. It could now be seen by both Sonic and Cream why she was so adamant about remaining where she was.

Metaru's quills shot out in all directions, making her look more like a porcupine then hedgehog, and to further her embarrassment, she was stuck in the wall, unable to get down thanks being her mom pulling on her too hard after she lost her grip.

Cream did not know what to do. The scene before was funny, but this was her friend. She should not be laughing at her friend's misfortune, even if this was something you would expect to see on Mobius' Most Funniest Home Videos (a show she was told not to watch for this very reason. It's always funny watching someone else get hurt until it happens to someone close to you).

Sonic however wasn't conflicted. He was rolling on the ground laughing.

"It's not funny! This is why I do not like washing my quills," Metaru exclaimed, trying to pull herself free but to no avail. It later took Jules and Sonic (after being whack in the head by his mom) to get her down.

Later in Bernie's and Jules' room….

Bernie explained to her daughter's lack of clothes as them being lost along with all her other things from their old house. Thus she was going to give her modified version of her old clothes.

"Are you sure that you do not want me to adjust the shirt anymore?" Bernie asked her youngest child. The shirt she was wearing basically fit the same as the one she had taken off her before her bath.

"Yup, I like the way that shirt fit, so I am fine with it this way," the young hedgehog replied.

"Good. Now you have a floor to clean, missy, that you got dirty from all that running around you did while soaking wet," Bernie told her, both turning her attention to Cream. "While you can wait in Metaru's room until she done. I got to go call your mother to see if she would agree to let you stay her for the night"

"Actually, I would like to help Metaru clean. Is that alright, Mrs. Bernie?" the rabbit mobian asked.

"Okay, but Metaru has to clean the floor herself without using her super speed while you can hold the dustpan while she sweeping and then the bucket while she moping," the mother of Sonic and Metaru told her.

"Okay," the two mobian girls replied as they left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Response

How did Cream see Metal Sonic as a girl robian, if he was an emotionless machine of destruction designed to look like sonic? (asked by ZenoxKing)

That will be answer later on in the story as I have thought of real reason why Metal Sonic became an techno organic seven year old girl hedgehog named Metaru instead just claiming that it was chaotic nature of the Chaos Emeralds' power

I would like to thank

King Hawke, TailsLovesCosmo, ZenoxKing, and shinobilegend101for reviewing this story

Heart-broken-Doll and ZenoxKing for adding this story to their Favorite Story

Mercenary X for adding me to their Favorite Author List


	10. Chapter 10

It been two weeks since the Sonic and Tails had come across the techno organic hedgehog calling herself Metaru. Little has been discovered about the truth of her origin or just why she see herself as Sonic's little sister. More over there was still the mystery connection that she had to Cream and her mother Bernie as they clearly have memories of her before the accident that supposedly lead to her creation took place.

Yet even the information that was given over to NICOLE in order to make a registry file for Metaru in the New Mobotropolis' registry database so she can have an official existence in eyes of Republic of Acorn (formerly the Kingdom of Acorn which was the governing body of New Mobotropolis) had some questionably point to it. Metaru claims that her birthday is Day 323, 3229 (November 19, 3229) meaning that she should be fourteen years old instead of seven as the current year was 3237. This however was easily explained away in the same manner in which she was registered as Sonic's little sister. The mass roboticization that happened over decade ago when the original Robotnik began his raise to power (the current Robotnik being from another dimension) there were huge number of families that separated once they were roboticized into mindless robians and spread out to the four corners of the world. Metaru was simply placed under the category of being separated from her brother like this as Metaru herself claimed she did not know she had brother until she was three years old. The fact that she was half the age her birthday would suggest was also easily explained as well since robians did not age thus her record simply said she was roboticized at seven and spend seven years as robian. However Metaru claimed she had been this way since birth as never remember a time when she was mobian, yet getting her agree to what the record said only took two plates full of Chili Dogs then the promise of three bowls of ice cream for dessert that night.

Despite all the new questions raised by the Metaru giving her birthday and birthplace (which she claims is Mobotropolis though at the time of her birth it would have been Robotropolis) things went over pretty smoothly as being friends with the someone that could add a mobian to registry database without any problems or getting detected. The citizen of New Mobotropolis accepted that Sonic had younger sister as the evidence and information matched up enough to be acceptable as it was not like they could perform a DNA test on Metaru and her family to prove it. Sonic and his mom were the only two 100% flesh and fur members of the Hedgehog family. Jules was robian thus had no DNA and that with Metaru it was currently unknown to if she even had DNA for them to test at all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though where was the little hedgehog now, well that the answer to that question was within the shopping district of New Mobotropolis where rather large food court with a large number of different restaurant stood. Each one of them that had each had their own unique things fitting for a place that had the largest amount of free mobians on Mobius allow for cooking style from around the globe.

One of the most popular restaurants had been destroyed not once not twice but three times each time getting bigger and better until the third version was three time the size of the original diner that was opened when the founder felt the days of their former live was over and it was time to start anew.

Upon looking at the name of the restaurants was not that hard to see why it was popular as it was. After all the name of the place was Chuck's Chili Dogs named after the founder Sir Charles 'Chuck' Hedgehog, the uncle to the one of New Mobotropolis' greatest heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog. Though the restaurant's popularity was solely based off the owners relation to Sonic (despite what some of the other surrounding restaurants tried make others believe) as if you wanted Chili Dogs then there was no better place to go in New Mobotropolis then Chuck's Chili Dogs.

Once entering the restaurant itself it could seen that the place was very busy as it was the lunch time rush where mobians from all over were flowed into the food court to get their lunches while on their lunch break from their jobs. Darting from table to table while balancing and handing out multiple orders of Chili Dogs on two platters she carried in her hands was Bernadette Hedgehog.

While at the door was Metaru and Cream acting as the greeters with them taking turns leading people to their table once on had become available.

The two young mobians along with Bernie were helping out at restaurant as Jules had been by himself recently since his brother Sir Charles (or Uncle Chuck to many) was too busy serving on the Council of Acorn now and the rush of customer was too much for him to handle on his own. Though why was the family of one of the most vital member of the Knothole Freedom Fighters working at the restaurant in the first place. The answer was rather simple as being Sonic's direct relatives did not put food on the table as Jules, Bernadette, nor Metaru could just walk into store take what they wanted and say related to Sonic to avoid payment of what they took, though Metaru actually tried it once and it worked until her mom made go back and pay for it. Regardless of their son's accomplishments across the globe they still had to pay for food and other things like everyone else thus they need a job in order to get money. Being Freedom Fighter really did not pay anything as they were doing what they were not doing it for the money thus even now Sonic and the others were not being paid for their actions thus the food they were all eating had to come from somewhere. It was not like Sonic and his family was still living in a hidden village with the Great Forest where they just trying to hide out from dictator that took over their former home. Being back in normal city meant no free food thus money was required for the payment of food and other things.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the end of the day after the restaurant was closed for the day…

"Today sure was busy as both Metaru and Cream are exhausted" Jules said as the two girls were sitting in booth leaning against each other fast asleep.

"Yup as the both the lunch and dinner time rushes were huge much more then we normally get but the two of them managed to deal with greeting and directing the customers to their tables all by themselves" Bernie said looking at her daughter and Cream.

"Maybe I should hire some part time or something as we can not keep having Metaru and Cream help us like this. There just kids and they should be able to enjoy their childhood like normal mobians now that it possible again" Jules said as he finishing up with the clean up of the back area for the night.

"True, the two of them also need to go to school there only seven as there is no excuse for why they are not in school as Cream goes out on adventure with Sonic and the others mostly because they were her only friends until Metaru came. However Cream should have more friends her own age like Metaru. You can not tell me I am wrong like I was with Sonic as Metaru is not grown she still a child that should get the type of education that her older brother was not able to" Bernie said tried to shake the small hedgehog awake to inform her it time to go.

"Welcome to Chuck's Chili Dog may I…" Metaru said in half sleep before going fully back to sleep.

Though also as if one cue Cream woke up and half sleep herself tried lead the imaginary customer Metaru welcomed to a table before falling asleep on her feet and would hit the floor if Jules had caught her.

"We better get these two home as they really worked hard today and deserves a good night rest" Jules said head towards Vanilla's house while Bernie headed towards their own home to lay Metaru to bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Metaru and Cream were enjoying their lives in New Mobotropolis, elsewhere there was someone else that was not so happy.

"SNIVELY!!!!" Robotnik yelled as he called for his nephew.

"Yes….Awwwww!!!" the short man yelled as the second he got close to his uncle he was backslapped hard.

"You worthless fool why did not you inform me that this Sonic has a younger sister!" Robotnik yelled as despite his looks this Robotnik was not the same one that originally started the Robotnik Empire. He was alternate version of him from an alternate dimension that was just taking the place this dimension original Robotnik who Snively played a direct role his death, yet strangely is still trusted by this Robotnik.

"That because he does not" Snively said before his face was pressed against a screen.

"Then tell me just who this is as the registry at New Mobotropolis now has a Metaru Hedgehog, younger sister to Sonic, listed in it" he told her angrily.

Though NICOLE was also completely hacker proof that did not mean it spread out to the New Mobotropolis' registry database as the original might be protected by copies of it was located in other cites around Mobius be official or unofficial were not so well protected.

"I do not know what to say as he was definitely a only child back when his father was roboticized so it possible this girl is a impostor" Snively said.

'Metaru…no that can not be possible, could it?' Robotnik thought as then order Snively to find everything that he could on the young techno organic hedgehog as if what he thought was correct then he would have powerful new weapon and the answer to some question he had about some of the secret projects of his dimensional counterpart.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

King Hawke and TailsLovesCosmo for reviewing this story

Chibigokugirl for adding this story to their Favorite Story and Story Alert List


	11. Chapter 11

"Metaru," Someone yelled. "Metaru" Again the voice called. "Meratu wake up now, young lady!" The small hedgehog heard the voice boom as they ripped the sheets off of her body. While she fumbled around for the blanket again, the mobian was opening the shades on her window, letting the sunlight barrel into her room.

Shielding her eyes instinctually despite the fact that her eyes were even on yet as she was teetering between the border of being awake and sleep so most her actions were dictated by the instinct from her mobian part of her not the programming of the robian part.

"Why are you waking me up so early, Kaa-san? The restaurant not suppose to open for another three hours" Metaru yawned going by her own internal clock.

"Really, I can not understand why you are the only member of this family whose quills are possible of bedhead" Bernie sighed.

Of course Metaru was not paying attention to anything her mother was saying as her head drooped downward and she went back to sleep again.

Lifting her up out her bed, curious as everyone else was as to why she was so light for someone with a metal body, she set her on the floor shook her awake again.

"Now go get yourself ready as we have a meeting to get to at the school" Bernie said.

"School!" Metaru spoke loudly as that one word cause her to be full awake.

"Yes, school as your only seven thus you need to go to school as you missed going to Kindergarten when you were six. However if all goes well you might be able to skip that head straight to the first grade maybe even higher" Bernadette said as she started daydreaming about her daughter graduating for high school.

"But why, Kaa-san. I don't need to go to school since Oni-chan, Tails, Amy, and Cream have not been to school" Metaru protested causing her mom to snap out her daydream.

"From your information your brother was home schooled by Rosie until he started being Freedom Fighters along with Princess Sally and their other friends, Tails was taught by Rotor, and Cream will go to school as her mother, Vanilla has set up an appointment for her as well" Bernie said smugly.

"I do not have to go to school" Metaru repeated as her mind could come with another answer to counter what her mother said as she was just normal seven year old after all.

"Really prove it" Bernie said. She then proceeded interogatting her daughter with multiple questions at the third grade level. (having done her research in case this came up)

Dumbfounded Metaru answered each and every one wrong yet rather then admit defeat she pulled her quills into her normal ponytail threw on her normal clothes then zoomed out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are you doing here so early, Metaru?" Cream asked as her friend was never came over this early.

"Did you know that our mothers are trying to put us ....in school? They have meetings set up for the both of us!" the hedgehog told her friend.

"School? But my mom told me we were going to a place full of adventure!" Cream said shocked as she was sure this 'place of adventure' her mother mention was the amusement park.

"Its not. They wants us in school when Oni-chan, Tails, and Amy never went! So why should we? My mom played dirty and tricked me but I have plan to get us out of this" Metaru said motioning from Cream to come with her.

"So what's the plan?" Cream asked while they were running away from her house (Cream able to keep up with Metaru because she also has super speed just not at the level of Sonic, or Shadow).

"The library as I am techno organic hedgehog from what I been told that mean I am half organic but also half robotic thus maybe I have the ability to remember stuff that I read after just doing read it once. Then once I know all that school knowledge I can tutor you so you do not have to go to school either" Metaru told her.

"I do not think you have that ability, Metaru. You never display that before when we worked at your uncle's restaurant as that one of the reason we were made greeters and hostesses as we could not remember more three orders at a time" Cream pointed out.

"Maybe I just need to concerate then it will work I am sure of it" she said assuring her friend.

"If you say so" Cream responded

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I wonder why Cream went to the library?' the pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose thought as she had that much time to spend with her best friend lately and wanted to catch up. She stopped by at her home only to learn she was not there as she was seen running with Sonic's little sister towards the library

She had been so busy lately what with all the training she going through with Julie Su, fighting her counterpart on Anti Mobius(something she wishes she could forget), then there was the fact that Cream could not go with Amy and the rest of Freedom Fighter anymore as during the her last outing with them she was almost killed saved though strangely enough she was saved by Metal Sonic. After that Vanilla forbade her from going out on mission with the Freedom Fighters as Cream was just too young to going out with them. Then before Cream could even bring Tails, the youngest official Freedom Fighter, Vanilla quickly pointed out that he was two years older then her, a genius, and that thing were very different back then.

Having some free time finally she was going to spend it catching up with Cream and getting to know Metaru better as if she could get the young hedgehog on her side then it could possible make her getting Sonic's attention a lot easier. With Metaru on her side it might also be possible to get Mrs. Bernie to approve of her as well. Thanks to Sally breaking up with him and her lower her actions down from obsessed fan girl with crush, Amy thought at the moment the chance of her and Sonic getting to together as couple were about even with Sally's. However the main reason she was here was not to see Metaru but Cream who she been too busy to hang out with lately.

"Ummmm…Metaru I do not think this such a good idea your head starting to smoke" Amy overhead Cream say.

"No I have to…have to…." Metaru began saying before seemly she overload her systems and blow fuse causing huge gust of wind to blow away everything and everyone around her.

Amy managed to stand her ground being far enough away that gust was mild but Cream being at zero ground was knocked off her feet and blow directly into her.

"Hi Amy. Thanks for catching me though can we talk later I have to see is Metaru is alright" she said jumping down from her arms.

Following after her friend she saw trying shaking Metaru awake though it did not look like it was going to work. The techno organic girl's quills were once again shot out in all directions making her look more like a porcupine then hedgehog, similar to the time she had them washed. While her eyes were vacant, glassy, and with no irises.

"I do not think she going to come too any time soon, Cream" Amy told her.

"I told her not to do this!" Cream huffed push on Metaru's shoulder yet the forced was enough to send off balance and she would have hit the floor that is if Amy did not catch her arm before that could happen.

"Could you tell me just what happen here" the pink hedgehog asked curious as to what her best friend's friend was attempt to do.

"Well Metaru was told she has to go to school like me, something I just learned of today myself. Metaru did not like the idea saying she did not need to. Her mom I guess proved her wrong and then she came run to my house and we came here where she told me she going to learn everything she could today so that she prove to her mom she did not need to go to school and that she tutor me herself so I do not have to go to school. It seem that she thought being half robot she absorb information like one but that was the case as she can not read let alone understand half of what is in these books" Cream sighed.

"So she overload her system by trying to force herself to read these…what the hell was she thinking trying to reading books like these" Amy yelled as looked at some of them books Metaru had around her. All of them high school to college level books. These were the kinds of books only those like Tails and Rotor could read as just looking at what written on the some the pages made Amy's eyes and head hurt a little

"She really must want to prove her mom wrong to try something like this come on let get her home" she then told Cream tying Metaru's quills back into a ponytail after getting back from headband from the mobian that got whacked in the head by it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

King Hawke, TailsLovesCosmo, and Splash-of-Color for reviewing this story


	12. Chapter 12

A few days after the whole library incident Metaru, Cream, Bernadette, and Vanilla were all walking along down one of the many streets of New Mobotropolis. The mothers in front with their daughters shortly behind them as they headed towards their destination. As the two kids were walking Cream was trying to cheer up Metaru who had been down in the dump ever seen she had fully recovered from overloading her processor/brain.

"Come on Metaru. I am sure that school is not going to be that bad. I mean we probably meet more mobians are our age there" Cream said

She did not like the fact that they had to go to school anymore then her friend did as this meant that her and Amy would spend even less time just hanging out as she would be in school all day while Amy would be off being a Freedom Fighter. Then there was the homework something she was really was not looking forward to but for the sake of cheering up her friend she was trying to look on the bright side of things here

"I do not want to go to school but Ka-san told me if I go to library again that never eat another chili dog until sixteen" Metaru groaned.

"Well that understandable as it took you almost two full days to recover from the last time you overload yourself. You scared both me and your mother as you were acting like your old self as you were pretty much emotionless and only talk when spoken to or had something to say" Cream said shuddering at the memory. Metaru was her friend regardless yet she had to admit she like the way that Metaru was now opposes to how she was when the first met.

"Was I really like that?" Metaru asked curiously

"Of course! Do not you remember anything about those two days at all?" the young rabbit asked to which Metaru shook her head.

"I can not remember anything after overload or before I woke up on that third day since the what happened in the library. Ka-san was crying and told me never to go back to the library without someone watching over me. Not that I would want to those books made my head hurt too much" the young hedgehog said sighing.

Overhearing what her youngest child was saying Bernie stopped her conversation with Vanilla to address Metaru

"That because you were trying to read something a child like you has no business even reading" she scolded her

"But I did not want to go school so I…ouch…what was that for Ka-san" Sonic's sister asked after getting hit in the head by the magizines her mother were carrying.

"There are no shortcuts to gaining something like knowledge without some sort of side effect, young lady. That why you are going to school to get learn the things you need to know the right way as you are not putting me through those two days ago if I can help" Bernie told her.

"Okay Ka-san. Can I ask where this one stop we are suppose to make is going to be as what if all the good chili dogs are gone before we get there" she asked her mom.

"Do not worry I called ahead to tell them that we were coming so they are prepared for you two this time yet you two are not to make pigs of yourselves this time" Bernadette said as the two girls nodded in repsond while Vanilla simply sighed.

Her daughter had finally made a friend her own age but it seem that Metaru cause Cream to forgetting her manners at time. Before meeting her, Cream never forget her manners as that one of the major things people around New Mobotropolis knew her for being polite, always using manners, being very friendly yet was bit naïve however because of her age. The last time they went to this all you can eat buffet, she shocked everyone when Metaru challenged her to eating contest and she accepted thus causing the buffet to run out of ice cream while her techno organic friend devoured all the chili dogs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

After another five minutes of walking the four of them arrived at their destination.

"Alright here we are" their mother said as the daughter mouth hung open in shocked and would have hit the floor if that was possible at where they were.

"The Doctor's Office! Why are we here, Mom/Ka-san" Metaru and Cream said at the exact same time.

"Why? You two need a complete physical before entering school that why we are here" Vanilla informed them.

"Also if you two even think of running then it now all you can eat buffet then" Bernie said to them.

"What! Why is that?" Metaru asked with Cream just as curious as her to know why.

"The reason why is because this is the one stop that we mention we would be taking before going there of course" the mother of Sonic and Metaru said with small smirk on her face at how Vanilla and her the managed trap their daughter into staying here.

Two girls had nothing to say in respond as their mother were right they argee to one stop before the buffet and it was their own faults for not asking what that stop was now all that stood between them and favorite food was a doctor's appointment.

Sitting back reading the magazines that were available at the office, Bernie and Vanilla were waiting for their daughter to be called to see the doctors. Cream and Metaru had temporarily forgetten what they were even here for as Vanilla managed to distracted the two girls thanks to the office have a game that they both wanted to play. The two were so busy enjoying the game that they did not have to hear the two of them complain about being here and Metaru trying yet failing to convince Vanilla and her mother to let them leave.

"Metaru…Metaru Hedgehog Doctor Quack will see you now" the nurse said as it was now her turn see the doctor.

At this Metaru dropped her controller as she could not believe that she had frogetten where she was at the moment as both Cream and her was so caught up in the game they were playing.

She was about to protest when Bernie gave as stern look that quickly cause her to close her mouth and followed after her mom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Horatio Quack, the head Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital normally did not visit the office wings of the hospital which were located in various area of New Mobotropolis. He was only here at the request of Bernadette Hedgehog to check her daughter which he knew the truth about. Unlike most others he was well aware of NICOLE's adding Metaru to the city's registry and making up her file since he was the doctor to mostly all the of the Freedom Fighters and their parnets. Having treating them all for years even before the original Robotnik began his reign of tranny and he was even the doctor that delivered some of them like Sally and Sonic. However the reason there were a number of individual doctor's offices inside the city was that it was just too large to have only a single hospital to take care of all the citizens of New Mobotropolis. Thus various small office were set up to take care of the basic things like check ups, complete physical, and other minor things that can be done without a hospital visit. Thus there would always be enough room and doctors to serve those that need to go to the hospital.

Entering the doctor's room located behind the waiting room, Horatio saw Metaru dressed in hospital gown trying one last time to talking her mother out of this. He had seen a picture of her in the registry and heard stories about her from around town but this was the first time he had actually seen her in person.

Horatio was firm beleiver science and modern medicine thus skeptical of magic objects such as Power Rings and Chaos Emeralds. It was not a someone using a Power Ring or Chaos Emeralds that cause him to loss an eye or have to walk with cane because the damage done to his leg, it was landmine he accidently stepped on. Not to say that he completely denied the existence of magical objects it just he skeptical of them as treating for the various injuries Sonic had received over the years he had seen his fair share of magic at work. Having collected over one billion Power Rings (which he was clueless on how Sonic achieved this in less then a decade) the residual energies cause him to heal at rate that second only to those like Shadow and possibly Knuckles.

So when he heard that robot possibly even a robian (another thing that boggled the mind for him as he never understood just how Sir Charles managed create something like the roboticizer) had been turning into half organic being something that was deemed impossible even be aliens with technology that far suprassed their own. Yet once Dr. Quack heard that Sonic was involved that dismiss most of his doubt as he had come to expect the unexpected whenever he was involved.

"Hello there Bernie it been awhile yet I am sorry to inform you that I have to cancel that appointment you made for next week and reschedule for another time" Horatio told her.

"No problem but now were not here for me but Metaru here" she said as the girl was trying to hide behind her mother.

She did not know why but doctors scared her it was more then just what was done in the doctor's office. Her mind was telling her that all doctors were evil and wanted to keep her away from her mother all of sudden.

"Its okay I am not going to hurt you" Horatio said as he sat down in chair and lowered it so that he was down at Metaru's level. He could not get down on his knees easily anymore thanks to his bad leg thus using chair like this was the only way he was able to achieve something similar.

"Are you really a doctor? You are not wearing red or a cape and doctors wear those" Metaru asked looking at Dr. Quack yet not leaving from behind her mother.

'A Doctor wearing red and cape. She can not possible mean…can she' both Bernie and Horatio thought at what she said.

"Yes I am a doctor and I am not going to hurt you as I been your family doctor for years in fact I was the one that delivered your older brother" he told her.

The young hedgehog then looked up at her mother who nodded telling her that he was telling the truth.

"Fine but I am watching you and Ka-san stay here" Metaru said coming from behind her mom and climbed up on the examine bed.

000000000000000000000000000

Ten minutes later…

"Liar! You lied to me! Ka-san help he trying to hurt me" Metaru yelled as the exam had been going rather smoothly so far as they were mostly the easy part like checking her reflexes and stuff.

All these were amazing to Dr. Quack as Metaru certainly lived up to her claim of being techno organic being as he did not know how but she had substance in her ear similar to ear wax in texture but oil in appearence and her teeth were the same as he saw the starting point of what could develop into a cavity if not treated.

It was when he want to try get sample of her 'blood' that things when down hill. Metaru freak out over the needle once she saw it and flicked her arm up. More shocking then her fear of needles despite being a hedgehog was that she acutally broke the needle he was trying to use. When Metaru flung her arm out it struck the needle and rather then sinking into her skin it broke instead.

It took about ten minute for them to calm Metaru down and get to trust Dr. Quack again while Bernie sighed wondering if the doctor treating Cream was having a easier time. Her question were answer when a loud cry coming from Cream could be hear through out the office. Apparently the young rabbit mobian was afraid of the sight of her own blood. Rather strange as it was not the first time she had saw her own blood but it was the first time she had it outside of a battle or simply playing around outside. Then that when Bernie thought about maybe it was the fact that Cream was afraid of seeing her own blood but more over that she was at losing it since she was not sure if Vanilla told Cream that her body would make more blood to replace what she lost from the getting her blood drawn.

000000000000000000000000000

Author's Ramblings:

Though one thing I have always found strange about the Sonic Comics is that they refuse to include Cream and Vanilla into them because they say that the comic already has a Bunny character in it already (Bunnie Rabbot) and adding two more would cause confuse . However if having more then one character that the same speices in the comic is going to cause confuse then why are there half dozen version of Sonic, dozens hedgehog (most not even releated to Sonic), Mutiple foxes (which only three are releated to Tails), evil twins of the all the Knothole Freedom Fighters, and Knuckles' entire race including two different version of his future daughter feature in the comics then.

I would like to thank

TailsLovesCosmo, GammaTron, and Splash-of-Color for reviewing this story

SuperMegaSonic for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

What Should Be On Television for adding this story to their Community archive


	13. Chapter 13

"What a waste of life" Shadow sighed as he walked through the ruins of the lab that was located in the now deserted city of Mega Central.

Pushing rumble out of his way and making sure to avoid stepping on petrified remain of those that had life force drained from them.

"Fools! Sure the Chaos Emerald can be use for great good but thanks to its Chaotic nature only a few individuals are capable of using them regardless if the user is using them for good nature reason or for selfish and destructive reason" he sighed looking around the area.

The reason he was back here was because after the Black Arms invade the planet and he and Omega lost Neo Metal Sonic, the two of them had became G.U.N Agents along with Rouge. The first time he had come here was investigate the distribution he felt and Hope detected using the machine she build as she become a mechanic for G.U.N around the same time he joined. His current mission today was find a intact petrified remains of someone and bring them back to G.U.N HQ where they would be properly examined. This was because they were worried that Robotnik might try to replicate what occurred here and use it as a weapon against his enemies, namely them and his nemesis Sonic the Hedgehog. As fort the reason he was coming here alone that was because his superior in G.U.N did not want to alert any more attention to the area then need be. By sending out a entire team to investigate the area that could alert Robotnik or others that there was something of value there and possibly lead to one them develop a weapon that could reproduce this accident.

Though what seem like easy mission at first was turning out to be a lot harder then he thought it would be as sure there were a lot of intact victims of this unfortunate accidents on the edges of the lab and city itself, however Shadow was not interested in any of those as the closer he could find one to the ground zero the better result would be. The reason is that those close would have been more effected by life energy drain cause by the now cracked Chaos Emerald.

It took awhile but he finally found one in the lab that had been ground zero for the accident. Its a young human female laying face down with other were shielding her with their own bodies against her life energy being drained and the following explosion though it was ultimately pointless gesture as just like them her life energy was drained yet they did succeed in keeping her statue remains intact. Though in addition to completing his mission he noticed she was holding a still fully functioning camera that pointed directly at the machine that was the cause of this disaster.

'Very interesting' he thought as looked at the angle in which the camera once was, he saw that it had good view of the machine thus meaning it might have recorded the accident or at least part of it thus it might shed some light on what just who Metaru once was.

Leaving the area and setting her down in the field located outside of Mega Central as he did not want to take any chance of the statue that once young woman getting damage from falling derby of the ruin lab now that she was no longer under that protect dome of the other statues that once her fellow comrades. Gently removing the camera from the her grasp which was not that hard really as had already loosened her grip on it before dying in rather unique way, Shadow noticed it was camera that allow one to see what recorded without the use of the VCR and TV.

"Interesting, apparently this woman was playing camerawomen but seem to be very important to the project overall if the others tried to protect her like that" Shadow said to himself as he looked at her and the shocked and stunned expression that was now frozen forever on her face.

Rewinding the tape he saw that he guess was somewhat right judging from how talked about the machine and watched intently as Neo Metal Sonic was shoved into the machine and it turned on. The picture when fuzz for a few moments during which you could hear the last moments of her life as supply what was going on with from her own point of view until her life energy had been full drained from her and she had been reduced to the statue that now stood at his side. The loosening of her grip allow the camera to fall enough that once again had perfect view of the machine. There as the steam cleared it show naked Metaru stepping out the machine looking around before covering up at discovery she was naked.

'Well I guess that explains a lot as Metaru has such detail information on all of us because she Metal Sonic and had copied our life data but I did not realized he absorbed memories as well thus the reason Metaru has memories of all of us and own friends' he thought.

Though one question was now answer, that being just who or what Metaru was before becoming the techno organic that she is now. There were many question that remain about her like why she had become seven year old girl when she was based off a sixteen year old boy. Then possibly one of the biggest question being just how machine transformed her into techno organic being and why it cause all of the Chaos Emeralds to crack.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

TailsLovesCosmo for reviewing this story

Longsilver777 for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	14. Chapter 14

Looming near the city of Station Square is a large mountain known as Guardian Mountain. On a clear day from the top of this mountain the city of Solenna can be seen in the distance. Though the great view of the two largest human/Overlander cities on Mobius is not what the mountain is known best for nor why its named 'Guardian Mountain' in the first place. For hidden within the mountain is the headquarters of the Guardian Units of the Nation more commonly known as G.U.N. They are primary military force for the United Federation, the government that governs all Human and Overlander settlements and inhabited areas on Mobius. The level of technological advance of the G.U.N matches almost matches that Robotnik's to a tee with few major exceptions.

Those exceptions being thing they never use like the roboticizer which now useless thanks to the alien known as Ceneca-9009 and The Egg Grape. Then there were other that they had interest in such various Mecha Sonic, Auto Automatons, E-100 Series especially E-123 Omega (currently a G.U.N agent). The reason G.U.N was interested in these type of robots was because they all had developed free will and emotions in some way, shape, or form even though there were nothing but machine. The notion that if the secret behind why robot develop free will and emotions could be discovered and replicated then it might be possible to deal a critical blow to Robotnik whose entire empire depends upon machines that simply follows his orders without question. As it had already been seen he has never really approved of any machine of any shape or form that has a will and emotions of it own as so far those developed a will or emotions have all turned on him. Thus slowly giving his robotic army free will and emotions will cause him, if he reacts a planned, to destroyed like he has done in the past.

Though currently there was only one mechanical being that had the full attention of the new Chief Commander of G.U.N, Abraham Tower. A middle aged looking man with gray hair and two different eye colors (one green and the other brown).

"Send me Shadow the Hedgehog and Hope Kintobor right away" the Commander told his secretary over the intercom in his office.

A few minutes later….

"You called for us, Sir" Shadow asked

"Yes, Now take a look at this" Abraham turning his screen so that they two of them could see what he wanted to show them.

There on the screen was the New Mobotropolis' registry file for Metaru the Hedgehog. Being allies with Republic of Acorn (formerly the Kingdom of Acorn) the governing body of New Mobotroplis, G.U.N had access to the registry database.

"So they listen to that girl's claims and made it official I see" Shadow said.

"According to the report that we managed to get on this girl it seems that the major push came from Sonic's mother who accepted Metaru as her daughter almost instantly" gray hair man said.

"What is with up the age as here it states she is 14 chronically but seven biologically and mentally" Hope asked looking over Metaru's age.

"The file says that she is the so called the long lost sister of Sonic who was roboticized at seven years old and taken offline until recently thus her mind has not aged during the seven years she was offline" he told them.

"Yet I discovered that she is really the result of an accident where Neo Metal Sonic was trapped inside deroboticizer made by mixed group of humans, Overlanders, and Mobians trying to use a Chaos Emerald that backfired and drained their life force thus creating the techno-organic being now know as Metaru" Shadow said.

After getting find out who Metaru was once he gave the information over to the commander thus the only ones that knew who Metaru once was were a select few with now included Hope.

"So what is that you wants us to do?" Hope asked curiously as he was not going to send them after this girl to eliminate her even if she was originally the most advance Metal Sonic to date. Now she was nothing more then seven year old girl that according to this report apparently has love for her 'older brother' as large as Neo Metal Sonic desire to kill him and become the one true Sonic.

"The thing that I want you to do Shadow is to watch over this girl. You are simply to act as an undercover bodyguard and possible trainer for her. She could eventually become an invaluable ally for our side in this ongoing war with Robotnik if the abilities of Neo Metal Sonic were to fully manifest in her and she retains her current state of mind. However if does stay as she is now when her power fully manifest then she would quite possibly need training in how to control the Chaos based power that she obtain from you and Chaos" he told Shadow.

"Understood" the Ultimate Lifeform replied.

"As for you Hope, the thing I want you to do is to ensure that all traces of Neo Metal Sonic's persona have been erased and his programming is not located anywhere in her body. Having a closer connection with the Knothole Freedom Fighter then Shadow does, you should be able to get closer to them then he can. This is why I chose you for this assignment despite you being just being one of our mechanics. If possible you are not to tell anyone of Metaru's origins and if the Knothole Freedom Fighters discover it on their own make sure that it stay with them and above all else Metaru is never informed of it.

"Might I asked why" Hope inquired

"It rather simple really if you just think about, Hope. Before that accident that happened in Mega Central, she was known all over the world as latest in long line of Metal Sonic which have wreck havoc all cross the world and cause countless tragedies for years now as the Metal Sonic line was not used just for fighting Sonic alone. They have been sent out to raid villages, capture high level prisoners that escape from Robotnik, and other things his normal robots are not up to the task to do. So learning that cause of their suffering is now just seven year old girl even if they forbidden from saying who she once was. It possible they could still ostracizes Metaru for actions she no longer has memories of" Shadow told her.

"That true and the effect this could have on her mind could be devastating as it could cause her turn her back on mobians, Overlanders, and humans in general and if her power fully manifest while she is in this mindset then she could become a danger to the world as she could decide she wants revenge for being mistreated for what she see as no reason at all" Abraham said

"Wait, would not she simply return to being Neo Metal Sonic rather then girl angry at the world ostracized her for no reason at least from her point of view? Since Metaru is just persona created from that accident after all" Shadow asked

"That may not be complete true going from the information we managed to gather from a possible first generation Auto Automaton" the G.U.N commander told them leaving both rather confused.

"What I am about to show is not to leave this room as this is top secret project that this world's original Robotnik had been working on for possibly for years before he even started the his Empire and could even be the prototype A.I for all Auto Automatons and possibly others" he said showing them something that only a few others in G.U.N had ever seen.

"Project METARU" Hope said as her gray hair superior took out a file locked up safely in hidden area of his office and placed on his desk for the two of them to see.

"We do not have many detail about just what this project is exactly but what is known as about from what we managed to gather from the possible first generation Automaton in our possession is that it's A.I was created using the result of this project as its base" he informed them.

"So what does this have to do with Metaru the Hedgehog though" Shadow inquired.

"Those working on learning about the secrets of Project METARU suspects that at Neo Metal Sonic's core A.I is the very result of the project itself and not just some copy or replica based off it. Using the data that Omega has given us on Neo Metal Sonic during the time he was in the possession of you and him, we discovered that something that can only be described as a black box. This black box account for 75% of his CPU with the remain 25% actually being completely separate components that simply connect to the black box. Also we have recently managed to recover the number of robian that might have been very important to the Project METARU" Commander Tower said showing them the robian's number.

"Unit 0002.…wait is not this!" Hope said shocked at the who this robian was.

"Yes this must be Bernadette's robian number as Sonic's mother was the second mobian to be roboticized and robians, the first ten thousand at least were numbered this way" Tower said.

"So in addition to protect Metaru, you want us to also see if we learn more about the mysterious project that bears her name and which Sonic's mom might have been a major player for while she was robian?" Shadow asked.

"If possible" the Commander of G.U.N told him

With that Shadow and Hope were dismissed as went to get ready for their mission

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Forty minutes later….

Abraham Tower was working on various paper when a explosion rocked the G.U.N HQ.

"Sir we have problem as a few of Robotnik's robots have attacked! It seem that he learned about first generation Auto Automaton we have in our possession" a researcher said over secret line that contact him to the lab.

"Is the Auto Automaton safe? What is the status of the data? Has the threat been taken care of ?" he ordered out the of researcher.

"Well the data is fine and the robots were quickly dealt with" the researcher responded.

"What of the Auto Automaton?" he asked as could have sworn he heard the person on the other gulp at this question.

"Well?" Tower asked when all he was gave as respond was silence.

"The Auto Automaton has managed to escape to the outside, sir" they said.

"How is that possible as their entire body is rusted solid since long before it was ever found! They should not be able to move a single inch on their own! the gray hair man yelled.

"The explosion cause by the Robotnik's robot cause some experimental nanobots from the floor above us to fall on them and they gain a new body" the researcher told him.

"Just great now that a another mobian that Shadow will have to look after" Chief Commander said after disconnecting with the lab and then summon Rouge to him so she can tell Shadow the addition to his latest mission.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

TailsLovesCosmo for reviewing this story


	15. Chapter 15

A few miles Outside of Guardian Mountain….

A lone mobian was running way from G.U.N HQ having no idea what they were doing there or even how they got there in the first place but none of that matter right now.

'I finally decided that I am going to tell him how I feel and I wake up in that strange place' the mobian thought dejectedly as they started to slow down.

"No! I am going to do it! I can do this! I have practiced for days for this very moment so I can do this!" the mobian said psyche themselves as the double their pace wanting to reveal their feeling to their special someone.

Though what the mobian currently wishing to revealing their feeling to the objection of their affection was unaware of was that they were really a mobian at all but actually an Auto Automaton that was being held with secret area of G.U.N HQ until just a short time again. Their current thought though were the result of the virtual world they had been living in for years as G.U.N's way of prevent their A.I from becoming unstable. Possibly causing G.U.N to losing valuable information that would otherwise had be loss if their A.I became unstable.

000000000000000000000000000000

A week later…..

The Auto Automaton that was unaware of their true nature stood behind a tree glancing at the object of their affection as they were relaxing taking break from working.

So into staring dreamy at their crush, they did not notice the small metallic blue hedgehog sneaking up on them from behind.

"Boo!" Metaru yelled after feeling that she had gotten close enough to older girl that she had found staring at Tails.

Of course the reaction of the older girl was that yelled in shocked at being scare and quickly cover her mouth hoping Tails had not seen or heard her. Though she jumped behind a nearby bush just to be on the safe side.

"Metaru what are you doing over here?" Tails asked as he notice Sonic's sister standing in front of tree within the forest around Freedom HQ.

"I was coming to see if oni-chan was here but decide to scare her first. She was standing here looking at you with this strange look on her face" Metaru told him pointing at the bush where the girl in question was hiding.

'Tails is going to find but I am not ready…I am not ready…I am not….' the girl thought as her mind race and eventually crashed leaving stare out into space while it went about the process of rebooting itself.

Turns out she was not the only one not ready to be seen as Tails pushed away the bushes only to fall back on his butt at just once glance at the girl within the bushes.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Metaru asked as it looked like he had seen a ghost just now.

Grabbing on to her leg Metaru dragged the girl whose mind was currently out to lunch from the bushes that she was hidden in.

"Hey you have two tails just like Tails does!" Metaru said in amazement as noticed the two tails lying lifelessly behind fox mobian at the moment.

Though it was the fact that this girl had two tails just like him that cause such a shocked reaction from Tails. No the reason he was so shocked had nothing to do with the fact that was currently dominating Metaru's mind.

Her fur was for the most part a red color with fur around her mouth, stomach, and tip of her tails being a cream color. She had bright blue eyes that currently staring off into space as her mind had locked up. Her brown hair was mostly covered by the light yellow bandana leaving only two long bang on the side of her face and third one that covered the rest of her forehead that was not already covered by her bandana. Other then her bandana the only thing she had on was a pair of yellow shoes.

Coming to their sense around the same time the female fox tried running away her face red with embarrassment and all the courage that she had worked up to face Tails gone. However that was not to come to past as Tails grabbed her shoulders prevent her from leaving.

"What are you doing here! Why do you look like this!" Tails demand

"I…I…I…I" she replied sounding like broken record in the way she kept repeating herself.

Metaru seeing this tried to do what she had seen her mother do when something was skipping like broken record at home and jumped up hitting the fox Auto Automaton in the back of her head.

"….like the beach" she said as blow to her head actually worked in stopping her stuttering but she chickened out said the first thing that came to her mind instead what she really wanted to say.

"The beach, huh?" Tails said as Metaru was confused at the older kids before her.

"Yes I not only like the beach…I…I love the beach! It so beachy with all that beachness!" she said as her mind saying whatever came to mind without really thinking.

A smirk appear on Tails' face as Metaru just continued to looked on in confusion at the two before her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five minute later…

"Tails! I got something to tell that really important" Sonic said as appeared before his best friend.

"Let me guess? It about that Auto Automaton of Fiona is not it?" The fox mobian asked.

Sonic just nodded about how he knew that when he then heard a very familiar voice cry out.

Going to where the voice had come from, Sonic saw his younger sister pulling fox mobian that looked also exactly like Fiona the Fox with the exception of her being much yonuger, having a different hair style, and most of all two tails.

"Thanks Metaru. Now please stay back Tails told me I have to do this myself and then…we can…we can…" she said trailed off while blushing beat red at the thought of going to the beach with Tails.

"I know she here already but what I do not know is why she here" Tails told Sonic.

Hearing his voice she panicked and run over to him apologizing about the mess she had made.

Sonic looked confused as this was not the Auto Automaton of Fiona he had heard about. According to what he was told by Tails she played with his heart. However the scene both him was quite different as it seem Tails was one playing with Auto Fiona's feelings.

"The change in her personality is thought to be effect of what happened between them on that day. Whatever she did she deeply regrets it and that along other things G.U.N has done to keep her A.I stable has cause her to become the shy and timid girl you see before you" Hope told Sonic as she was the one that informed him of Auto Fiona coming this way after being told by Rouge herself.

"Though this going to something rather strange to deal with as he just got reject by the real Fiona only to have the Fiona he actually fell for come back into his life" Sonic sighed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

TailsLovesCosmo and Alex Warlorn for reviewing this story

Elemental Medadragon and Hokuto Ulrik for adding this to the Favorite Story List


	16. Chapter 16

A smile was on the face on probably the only remaining working Auto Automaton currently known to existence on Mobius. She was currently walking towards Freedom HQ with enough food to feed an entire family and did not really think of the weight of her load because of the super strength she possessed.

As the fox type Auto Automaton continued walking with dreamy like smile on her face two smaller mobian appeared and began walking along side her.

"Do you want some help" Metaru asked as she was one of the mobian now walking with robotic fox along with Cream being the other one.

"No! You can not help me. This something Tails told me to do as he promised…he promised…." she said but stopped as she turned beat red at the thought.

"Let me guess he told you that he take you to the beach" the small hedgehog asked to which Robotic Fox just nodded.

"Is not he always tell you that?" Cream asked curiously as this may have been the first time they met but she heard a lot about her from Metaru.

"He could meant this time! He always been busy before so he had to cancel the other time" she told them.

"Kin, I think he lying to you. Once watched Tails after he told you that and he does not seem busy at all. Once he acutally went to take a nap then another time he just went home to watch TV" Sonic's young sister said.

"Well…ummm he was probably really tired or maybe there something he want to see on TV" Kin said making excuses for why Tails constantly made excuses for backing out his promises to her.

Kin is the name that the Auto Automaton of Fiona refers to herself, while she consider her full name to be Kin La Meter. Currently she was stay with Metaru and her family until it was decide what would be done with her. As she had no memories of ever working for Robotnik at all, in fact she barely seem to have any memories that were not created in the virtual reality world she been for years. The reason for that according to Hope was that Kin had trying to delete her own programming and managed to succeed in wiping out almost everything but her memories of Tails. The young Overlander guess that if Kin and Tails actions towards each were an indication that something big happened between. Something that was rather big as Tails never acted like he does around anyone that he does to Kin. While Hope had given any way a lot of the information she had read on Kin. She left the facts about why G.U.N was keeping Auto Fiona in their base.

"He might be just using you, Kin" Metaru said in repsond to her answer as it rather strange sight to see at least when there were other around. Mostly because it seem like role reversal as the seven year old techno organic hedgehog was often see lecturing the older Auto Automaton Fox, thus making Metaru seem like big sister like figure to Kin.

"Maybe I deserve to be treated like this" the older fox said as depressed look appeared upon her face as her eyes became hidden by her bandana and hair.

"Why? Tails should not treat you this way without a reason yet when I asked him why he refused to tell me Cream asked.

"Huh! Did you say something just now?" Kin asked as she seem to black out for second completely unaware of what she say just moment earlier.

"You and Metaru are strange some time as you both seem to space out at time" Cream said voice her opinion on what just happened.

"When did I ever space out?" her friend asked.

"When we first met" Cream told to which Metaru open her mouth to respond but quickly closed it as the rabbit mobian was right.

The trio then continued their way to Freedom HQ and once they finally got there Tails told Kin to turn around and carry it all the way back to his house as everyone had already had lunch. Thus the food she has could be dinner for his family tonight.

When Kin asked about going to the beach. Tails once again told her he was busy only to be seen when she finally made back to his house relaxing on the laughing at something that someone had done on TV.

* * *

I would like to thank:

TailsLovesCosmo and Llirbwerdnadivad for reviewing this story

Llirbwerdnadivad for adding this to the Favorite Story and Story Alert Lists


	17. Chapter 17

Bernadette Hedgehog sighed as she got out of bed. Looking to her left she saw that her husband was still sleeping peacefully on his side of the bed. Though he was robian that did not mean he did not require sleep as nothing made by Overlander or Mobian hands had eternal energy. Thus Jules had to recharge through 'sleeping' like normal mobian at least three times a week. That being said he had reason for not hearing this loud buzzing sound ringing through their house. However the other resident of the house had no such excuse especially the one from which the source of this buzzing was for in the first place. Walking into her daughter's room as Bernie noticed the alarm clock she had gotten Metaru was going off but there was her youngest child was not doing anything in respond.

"What going on Mrs. Bernie?" Kin asked sheepishly as stood at in Metaru's doorway since her room was directly adjacent to Metaru's.

"Metaru's alarm is going off but she not waking up or even hitting the snooze button" Bernie told her

"Ok" Kin respond as she then went back to her bed and plopped down on it and went back having a nice dream about herself and Tails at the beach.

Once Bernie was done talking to Kin she turned around to see Metaru was sitting up in her bed with the alarm clock in her hands but somehow she fell asleep again. For her head hanging downward and from what she could see from her viewpoint was that Metaru's eye were blank another indication that she was in sleep mode (her version of sleeping).

Taking the alarm out of her daughter's hand and placing next to her ear cause the techno organic hedgehog to jolt awake look around to see her mother holding her alarm clock.

"Good morning, Ka-san" Metaru said slightly nervous.

"What did I tell you last night? You were suppose to go to bed at reasonable time. Now because of this you would have been late for your first day of school if I did not wake you up" Bernie sighed.

"I did" she told her.

"Really now?" the mother of Sonic and Metaru said no fully convinced.

"Okay! I stay up three hours later watching a TV movie" she exclaimed as the looking Bernadette was currently giving her usually cause her to blur out everything she knew as well what she was trying to keep secret.

"Now young lady out of bed and get ready for school!" she ordered her daughter.

"Right away Ka-san" Sonic's younger sister replied as she shoot out bed and bathroom in flash.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of New Mobotropolis….

Vanilla was having to do the same thing as Bernie was doing at her own house. For Cream was sleeping through her own alarm clock going off. Cream's mother knew it was not because her daughter had gone to bed later then the time that she had especially told her to. It was probably because she was not really used to getting up this early in the morning and her days were much more event full then before.

After going out with Amy, Sonic, and the other to get Chaos Emerald and almost crushed by something falling on her yet saved by Mecha Sonic strangely enough. Her mother refused to let her go out with her friends when they even when they left for a simple search mission that did not have anything even close to being battle orientated. Thus she really did not have much to do as she was not really that close to anyone unless in the city beyond the Amy and the other Freedom Fighters. Upon meeting Metaru though, Cream now had a friend that her own age. However she noticed the young techno organic hedgehog had ran Cream running around almost as much as when she mostly hung out with Amy and the others. For when her daughter got home at night she would hear about all the things that she had done with Metaru over the course of the day.

"AHHH! Its that later already!" Cream yelled as she finally woke up and looked at her clock to see what time was.

Vanilla was seen spinning in circle as she ran right pass her and into the bathroom.

Though she was dizzy this brought back some memories as her father would be like this some days as he rush right by her like Cream just had when he realized he was going to be late.

"She really take after her father when it comes time like this" the older rabbit sighed remembering her father with fond look on her face.

'Though I am glad that she only take after her father when it comes things like this' Vanilla thought as she did not know how Cream's life would be if that tables were reversed and she had the appearance of her father and her abilities instead not that she really had any, she was just normal rabbit mobian after all. All Cream's abilities from her speed to her ability to fly were things she had inherited from her father.

Vanilla was snapped out her thought when she noticed someone waving their hand in front of her face.

"Are you okay, mom?" Cream asked rather then standing on her tipping toes to reach her mother's face who is twice her height. She was using her ability to flying instead to accomplish the same goal.

"What are you doing?" Stop being some lazy! You did not need to fly to do like this" Vanilla scolded her.

"But why not? You are taller then me and I barely reach your face the normal way. Also how I am suppose to find the school without you as I never been there myself?" her daughter asked.

"How is that possible as you travel all over the city with Metaru yet never once passed by the school?" Vanilla asked curiously.

At this Cream just shrugged her shoulders as it was one of the many mysteries that neither her nor Metaru could not really find the answers to themselves.

Sighing Vanilla just guided Cream out the door as ever since Metaru showed up she really started taking on part more and more of her father's personality traits.

'I wonder where you are right now, dear' Vanilla thought about Cream's father as she watch their daughter greet Metaru who was walking up to their house since Bernie and Jules would too busy help Uncle Chuck at his chili dog place today. Thus they could not really take Metaru to school but would be there to pick them both up as Vanilla has something to do in the afternoon.

* * *

I would like to thank:

TailsLovesCosmo for reviewing this story

mnmega, and Draxsis Felhunter for adding this to the Favorite Story

Destructonite for adding this to the Story Alert Lists


	18. Chapter 18

Cream took one look at her best friend and cover her mouth as she began to chuckle at her.

"Hey!!! It not funny as this was not my choice Ka-san did this herself" Metaru exclaimed.

"That right, Cream. This is not funny as Bernadette just want her daughter to look her best. Now that I think about I should do the same thing as we have enough time to do and still make to school so the two of you can get some breakfast" Vanilla said.

At the thought what her mother could possibly mean about Cream stopped chuckling.

"Do you really have to mom as I do not have any 'hair' to style" she said

"Who said anything about styling non existent 'hair' as I know that you do not have any but what I have in mind is different" the older rabbit mobian said taking her somewhat worried daughter back into the house while Metaru stood at the door now chuckling herself.

As she waited for them to come back out she thought back on how her Ka-san's choice of making her look her best got her laughed at by her best friend.

Flashback to just a few minute ago…

"Why do I have to wear this, Ka-san" Metaru asked as looked at the school uniform that she had to wear.

It was different then her usual outfit with was just a long sleeve shirt that went to her knees and cover her hands along with pair of shorts and shoes.

"Because the school decided to enforce a uniform mandate thus a student must wear them now. It the rule of the school and as a student of it, its one that you must follow" Bernie told her.

"I think you look nice. I would have like to gone to school with Tails" Kin said dreamily as her mind started to rift about possible school life with the object of her affection.

The uniform in question was a short sleeve shirt (because its too warm for long sleeve at the moment), a skirt, ankle length socks, and pair of dress shoes.

"So I have to wear the uniform but what about my quills though?" Metaru asked as they were in her normal ponytail yet the one that stuck out on her forehead were gelled down with some hair gel (which her mom was shocked that it actually worked).

"Its importance that you make good first impression as I want you looking your best as other then Cream. The two of you will not know a lot the mobians attending the school" her mother replied.

"Of course I hold all your books for you along with my own, Tails" Kin said still lost in her daydream about a school life with the youngest Freedom Fighter.

"Even in her dreams she being mistreated by him" Metaru huffed.

"He has been burned twice but a Fiona one of them being her yet after getting stern talk from his parents about his actions towards her. They told me that he will try to treat her better from now on as it clear she is not the same person she was back then" she said.

"Huh did someone call me?" Kin asked as the topic switching to her managed to snap her out of her daydream.

"No dear how about we go get breakfast started as Sonic will mostly be hungry when he wakes up" she said.

"Well I am off to Cream's as I want to get to school in time to get some breakfast myself" Metaru said.

"Remember walk do not…run" Bernie said sigh all that left was some dust trail from Metaru taking off a slow speed (low speed for her daughter being speed running for anyone else).

"She be fine Mrs. Bernie" Kin told her as the two then went off to the kitchen.

"Mom this is embarrassing" Cream said as snapping Metaru out of her thoughts.

This time it was the techno organic hedgehog turn to begin chuckling again.

Cream had two large ears tied together with a line bows that made it looks as it she had a ponytail.

"How can you even hear like that?" Metaru asked curiously.

"She can as I done this before when she was little along with a…" Vanilla started before Cream hand appeared in front of her mouth.

"No do not say it" Cream pleaded as having her ears like this was embarrassing enough her friend did not need to know the rest of the story.

"Ok but as you can see this also keeps her from flying off as well" she said to Metaru.

"Let just go" Cream spoke out as she could not believe that her mother would do something like this as some time it seem that Mrs. Bernie and her mom were on thinking the same exact thing at time.

* * *

I would like to thank:

TailsLovesCosmo, Black Omochao, A Stainless Steel Rat, and Taeniaea for reviewing this story

ChaotixContraler, Black Omochao, and E-123 Omega mk2 for adding this to the Favorite Story

Taeniaea, Shraden, Lord Zero X, and Black Omochao for adding this to the Story Alert Lists


	19. Chapter 19

As the Cream and Metaru stood outside the Nate Morgan Elementary, the two of them noticed that there was a statue of overlander standing with a machine at his side.

The young techno organic hedgehog stood in front of the statue just staring at it with blank face but shaking her head and her expression returned to normal. This instant happened so fast that neither Cream or Vanilla noticed anything wrong with her.

"Whose that suppose to be?" Metaru asked curiously.

"That is suppose to be a statue of the great man once known as Nathaniel 'Nate' Morgan. He created the Power Rings and has done numerous other things during his life " Vanilla explained.

"Wow that's amazing" Cream and Metaru said in utter shock as they looked statue of Nate Morgan.

Like other through the city that had building named in their honor. Nate had two building named in his honor because what he done was just that huge contribution to not only to the Republic of Acorn (still the Kingdom of Acorn at the time) but to all of Mobius itself. For it was not every day that someone created something so huge and impacting to the world that it actually takes it place as the fifth basic element of the world itself. Nate Morgan Elementary which was named in honor of times that he played a huge role in saving Sonic and the Freedom Fighters by powering down force field that kept them trapped. Even though this heroic act lead to him being roboticized in immobile statue himself (roboticization only works on willingly non-mobians). While the other building which was actually an entire college campus was Nathaniel Morgan University also known as NMU. The college itself was named in honor of his creation of the Power Ring.

Vanilla then kissed Cream on the forehead and waved goodbye as the two girl were now on their own as they had their schedule and a map of the school that Vanilla had marked how to get to both the cafeteria and their classroom.

As Metaru and Cream stood in line like they were suppose to and were waiting to get the front of the line to get some breakfast. Having to stand in line to get breakfast seem kind of strange to them as they never had to do this before, even when they helped out at Uncle Chuck's Dinner. Though as they were getting closer Metaru got bumped and ended up falling out of line. When she tried to get back in her spot behind Cream, she was told that she had to go to the back of the line. Since getting out of line meant going to the back of the line. The first time it did not bother her but when it happened two more times afterwards she was wondering just why it was only happening to her.

Then when she finally got to the front of the line rather then actually food like she saw Cream and everyone else. What she got was plopped on her tray and she was sure that she saw it move for second after it had been deposited on her tray. She was about to protest but was told to move along as other had to get their food which looking back noticed was actually real food.

Metaru let out a sigh as she looked down at 'food' that she had been given. Looking around it she wonder just what it was that she had been given as it certainly did not look like any 'food' that she had ever since before. There was signs of stuff she knew but it was so mash together that it result in something unrecognizable to her.

"What's that suppose to be?" Cream asked curiously as she looked over at her best friends tray.

"I have no idea as this what I was given when I finally managed to make to the front of the line" she replied poking at it with her fork to scare to even attempt to eat or touch this 'food'.

In the end she had to share food with Cream who noticed there was something wrong with her food as well. While it clear looked like typical breakfast served at school cafeteria only there was less of it compared to everyone else.

Ten minutes after breakfast ended and the tardy bell rang, Cream and Metaru managed to find their classroom.

Their teacher was male elephant mobian named Lyle who at first looked disappointed at them for being late then heard the map they had got ruin when Metaru's 'breakfast' slipped on it.

Sighing as he had feeling why this was happening and who exactly was behind. It was something that he had deal with himself because who one of his ancestor happen to be.

"OK you two girls are excused from being tardy as it was not your fault. Even though it late why do not you two introduce yourselves to the class" Lyle said.

"I am Metaru the Hedgehog" she said

"I am Cream the Rabbit" her friend said following up.

A number of question then came at Metaru as the kids asked all sort of questions that she could only answer a few of them herself. Question that range from 'Are you really Sonic's little sister' to the very hard that she herself was unaware of like 'How do you eat and use the bathroom if you are half robian half mobian'.

Lyle tried helping out his new student but the question about how she used the bathroom stumped even him but moreover this lead to how Bunnie did the same exact thing if everything under her waist was robotic.

After they done with asking question about Metaru some of them went asked question about Cream but not as many as her friend.

Then once the question and answering was finished, Metaru and Cream were told they could sit anywhere as the classroom was medium size room yet their were number of free seat available because after decade of tyranny under Robotnik getting kids to actually go back to school again was slow and steady process. The importance of school and it benefits was lost on some parents that grew up just find without it or felt it was better to home school their kids.

Looking around Metaru saw number of seat but did not like the stares that she was getting from the kids until she came across scorpion robian. As mention before Jules the Hedgehog(Sonic's and Metaru's dad) being the last robian was not that reasonably. As Robotnik did really seem like the picky type went it came to roboticizing mobians. So it was probably safe to say that he had quite a few mobian that were in same condition as Jules when they were turned into robians or was in the same boat as Bunnie. Thus they could not be de-roboticized for the same reason

The scorpion robian instead of having just one stinger like normal scorpions have. He had two of them and turned to face Metaru which blank look on his metallic face.

"Hi I am Metaru and this my best friend Cream" she said

Sitting down seat available in front of him, while Cream took the seat behind him.

"Muata" he respond as looked down to see Metaru's outstretched hand as she saw backwards in her seat.

"Well then Muata lets be friends" she said though her head flung forward slightly as she was hit in the back of the head with a marker.

"You can try to make friend with him later during recess as right now is class time" Lyle said though added shortly afterwards "Though Mutata would you be up to showing your new classmates around after school"

Muata looked at the young hedgehog in front of him before replying that he would helping his classmates get to know the school better.

Their teacher then turned back to the board a slight smile on his face as that was the most he had talked in a long time as usually ignores everyone around him and only speaks when I ask him a question in regards to class.

'Perhaps having Metaru around will help him got out of whatever phase he is going though' Lyle thought as Muata was not always like the way he was now.

Author's Notes:

It been about nine months since the last update and the main reason at first was because I was unsure of how to go about portraying what accord in this chapter. Good example of what I was thinking about would be how recently in the comics Mina Mongoose and others have come to fear NICOLE and thinks that she a threat to the safety of those that dwell within New Mobotropolis because of the time she spend as Iron NICOLE even if half that time she was double agent. Also she did not chose to become Iron NICOLE just like most mobian did not chose to allow Robotnik to roboticize them. So if mobians can habor such a grudge for small amount of time Iron Queen and King were in control New Mobotropolis. I find it every easy to believe they can harbor the same grudge towards robians.

Another problem was I was unsure what type of mobian Muata would be at first. I wanted him to be something unique and decided on making Muata a scorpion robian. Then because there were enough female main characters already. Sonic, Tails, Shadow have big role in the story but there more like major secondary characters with Cream and Kin being main character along side Metaru. Muata became a guy as for why he a robian. Well that so I can attempt at exploring the grudge that mobian have against robians as in this story Sonic's Dad is not the last robian.

After those two the problem was pretty simple as I just got plain distracted by other stories, other interest outside of writing, and real world things like work.

I would like to thank:

Black Omochao, VulpineSnow, TailsLovesCosmo, ChaotixContraler for reviewing this story

sashaxh, GUNMAN666, and ChaotixContraler for adding this to the Story Alert Lists

Mattardis, The Three Kings, and GUNMAN666 for adding this to the Favorite Story


	20. Chapter 20

I would like to thank:

anon, TailsLovesCosmo, and RaliK360 for reviewing this story

Saiyakitsune for reviewing Chapter 02

KaileyDawn21, Unknown494, angel the chao trainer, mkieszling, and RaliK360 for adding this to the Favorite Story

balloonpoper, and RaliK360 for adding this to the Story Alert Lists

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Class was most uneventful as they experience what two girls experienced what they saw on TV shows for the most part. It was not exact both it was close enough to what they were expecting of school. Once the lunch bell rang, their class went to lunch.

Metaru was looking at her lunch as once again she had been given something that she wonder if it really was food as it look just like her breakfast. It was just a mash of food all crammed together to unrecognizable mess of something. Cream was also going through something similar as she had normal lunch there was just less of it just like before.

When the blue techno organic hedgehog question the cafeteria worker (who serve them both breakfast and lunch) they simply claim that they were running out of food. The line need to keep moving thus the reason the two of them got the meals that they had because they were very last of that batch. However Metaru looked back to see that almost right after them the trays were completely full again and students were getting normal portions.

While Metaru got angry at how they got treated. Cream convince her to not do anything and they just once again shared their meal. Although while they got less then everyone else they looked over to where Muata was sitting to see that he was not eating period. Then again Metaru noted that he was normal robian after all just like her father. He did not need to eat any of food that her mom made, mostly because he could not. His mouth was monitor with line that vibrated whenever he talked after all

"So Muata what was your favorite food when you were able to eat" Metaru asked curiously.

The scorpion robian just looked at her but did not respond.

"Mine is Chili Dogs just like my big brother and Cream is ice cream" she continued on.

Cream just stood back and let Metaru just continue this one sided conversation as other then her dad and Kin there was not anyone close to be like her (close is pretty much the best she can get since she is the only techno organic known).

Eventually that began to change as Muata started respond to the metallic blue hedgehog slowly and with mostly a few words at time. However this made so the conversations were no longer only one sided.

Then when lunch had ended and it was time for recess rather then going out everyone else that was in the cafeteria, Muata started busing and cleaning the tray until Metaru stopped him. She then push him to out the door and had him direct both herself and Cream to where the playground was. Though as she was doing this she had managed to get the attention of the janitor that had scowl on her face as she saw this happening.

"Swings. Merry Go Round. Slide. Monkey Bars. See Saw" Muata said as he told the two girls about what was present on the playground.

Though they were only one word sentence it was more then enough for the two of them. Strangely enough they had never really seen all this things before while not the traditional versions at least. Then again it was not that weird as Cream grew up in rather remote area until she moved here with her mother. While Metaru, she simply only had memories of these things existing never having seen the real deal with her own eyes until now.

"Lets go Mutata, Cream" Metaru said as ran over to the monkey bars and started making her way across.

The three of them played on everything even getting Mutata in on playing rather then just standing on the sidelines. Though it was on the slide that he just frozen up at the bottom of it leaving Metaru and then Cream to crash into him.

It was at this point that Lyle had come to get his class and the others kids currently out for recess. It was here that he notice his two newest students trying to push Mutata from the slide towards the door. Despite being two seven year girls they were doing a decent job of getting him to move. Mutata was pretty heavy after all since he was robian.

Lyle was shocked at Metaru despite being obviously made metal herself as well turned out to be only a little heavy then normal mobian her age. He knew this because the girl basically jumped into his arms in attempt to get his attention when she noticed him. He guess this had something to do with her being half organic.

"Its Mutata! He just stopped moving all of sudden! We need to get him to checked out!" she exclaimed while Cream only nodded her head in agreement.

Lyle was about to open his mouth to reply when he noticed something strange about Mutata. He was wearing the same clothes he always had however he noticed something strange sticking out from the cap he was always wearing.

Flipping the cap off he noticed that right there on the top of his forehead was what appeared to be a magnet. Trying to pull it off he noticed something about it. It was a rather strong one at that as it was really stuck on his head.

"What this on Mutata's forehead?" Metaru asked both curiously and worried as her hand wandered close only for the magnet to jump from his forehead to her hand getting stuck on her finger.

The little sister of Sonic then started running around yelling 'getting off' over and over again. Cream tried to her to stop but it did not work as her best friend just kept running around. This when Mutata seem to have rebooted and jumped into action managing to move the frantic hedgehog towards the slide where the magnet was flew off her hand and towards the slide instead.

"What happened? Why am I so dizzy?" she asked confused swaying from side to side before collapsing to the ground to dizzy to stand.

Lyle then made a call to get someone else to take care of getting all the other kids back to class as well as cover for his own class. There was something going on here and he had to get to the bottom of what it. For some reason a very strong magnet had been placed on of his students resulting in his strange behavior and even cause Metaru to act strange when it became attached to her finger. The existence of such a magnet and its effect on those even that are only partial robotic could be the repeat of the whole A.D.A.M event. After all this city was one made entirely from nanobots under NIOCLE's control after all.

His fear on comforted further when he touch the magnet himself and after small static shock the slide transform into something he could carry with ease. Looking around he saw the only ones around were himself and his three students who were too busy talking to Muata that had return to his normal self again. His nearly will-less and robotic personality(similar to one he had when just robian under Robotnik's control) was now gone. However what he did not notice was the janitor was watching them and smirk appeared on her face as she could make usage of this discovery.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note  
It been well over a year since I last update this story. A lot a has happen, I have written other stories, and done other things during that year. This is pretty much the reason it has taken me so long to getting around to writing this chapter.

I would like to thank

Taeniaea,Black Omochao,TailsLovesCosmo,and AusieGirl101 for reviewing this story

cerulean-mewtwo,noraA the weasel,PanicGun,longsilver777,redsnivy,nightmaster 000,and raspymorten for adding this to the Favorite Story

PanicGun,Catboy41,redsnivy, and raspymorten for adding this to the Story Alert Lists

redsnivy for adding me to their Author Alert Lists

redsnivy and alchemicpikachu for adding me to their Favorite Author Lists

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Sonic had inherited a lot of things from his father side of the family. Many things that had helped him over the years or traits that he merely took from them and then developed on his own. However what he probably known most for around Mobius as one of his defining trait,his speed. Something that at least that level he has it(other mobians have it or something similar to it) is something unique to him. After all the only ones faster or par with then him in their normal forms are mostly alternate zone version of himself or other Hedgehogs. Though where he inherited the base ability that was from his mother's side.

Something Lyle and others discover for themselves when Bernadette was informed that her daughter had collapsed. She was in the middle of talking with someone when she received the news of this. The mobian she had been talking to merely continued speaking to her as if she was still there not realizing until a few minutes later they were speaking to an afterimage of Bernie. While normally Sonic's mother could not display her own super speed mostly cause she just was not consciously aware she even it had. Hearing Metaru collapsed seem to have awaken what had been lying dormant within her until now.

"Where is Metaru" Bernie demand panting as she was trying to trying to catch her breath (just because she had super speed did not mean that her body was used to using it)

Lyle almost jumped out his skin as he merely hung up from informing her and there she was on the other side of the table demanding the whereabouts of her daughter.

"She lying down in the infirm….ary" Lyle told yet realize that she sped off again leaving only an afterimage.

Meanwhile in the infirmary…

"You seem different then before as you never really spoke that much before now?" Cream said

The two of them were sitting down in chair near the bed where Metaru was sleeping. The nurse had pretty much left them alone as she did not really give Metaru any attention beyond merely covering her up once she was laid down on the bed. The cover she had used was she just seem to grab out of a bin and toss it over the young techno organic girl.

"I know as my own memory is fuzzy but I at least recall that magnet being something bad. It made so that I could barely recognize what was going around me" Mutata told her.

"Like you were sleepwalking as that interesting did not know robians were able to do that" the rabbit replied interested.

"I do not think it was sleepwalking you saw what that magnet did to Metaru and what it had apparently had doing to me acting that way" the scorpion said.

The two jumped when they heard the door slam open all of sudden.

"What happened to Metaru!" Bernadette said shaking a rather scared nurse who found themselves suddenly being shaken.

"Why are you not answering me!" a confused Bernie demand not aware of the good reason why the nurse was not answering.

"Mrs. Bernie over here" Cream said standing on her chair jumping up and down as she waved to catch her attention.

"Why is everyone being so loud?" Metaru called out as she woke up only to be engulfed by hug from her mother.

"Ka-san what happened and why are you here…..The magnet!….Where is Mutata!?" she asked.

"Right here and Mr. Lyle is dealing with the magnet at the moment" he told her from where he was.

"Magnet…what are you talking about. Did you do something to my little girl?" the mother of both Sonic and Metaru said glaring down the scorpion robian.

"Of course not as I can not recall much of what happened from the time after most other robians disappeared and then reappeared as mobians again" he told her.

"So you were not changed back to normal then like everyone else. Is possible that there are other like Jules out there" she inquired.

"Why would not there be?" Mutata replied curiously

It was not like that roboticization of those not with serious injuries or illness was avoid. In fact helping them was original intent of the process in the first place. Once roboticization they were the same as everyone else that had been. It was the turning them back that was the problem as those victims were only alive because the process as turning back to their organic self. That would be mean whatever health problem they had would return and possible kill them.

This was something Bernadette was aware of yet did not realize it herself until it was pushed to the fore front of her mind. It was already a well known fact why her husband was still a robian or why Bunnie was half robot(or her case maybe closer to a cyborg as she replaced her roboticized limbs after all).

'Was someone using this boy with that magnet both him and Metaru have mention' she thought

Interested in this she after sitting down herself decided to ask Mutata some questions about his family. Nothing too serious as it was common place to have families broken up after they were roboticized. Why would someone that forcefully turned kids, teens, and adult mobians into robians against their will care about keeping families together. When he said that he had no idea where his family was at the moment and he was suppose to be under the care of guardian. One that he really could not recall who they were this is when a flags went off the female hedgehog's head.

"Mutata you are going to come stay with us for awhile would you like that" Bernie asked.

"Yeah come on Mutata stay with us as then we can play and I can show around my house. There so much we can do there and Cream can stay for awhile before she has to go home herself" Metaru told him as she grabbed his hands.

"Come on as the three of us can have a lot fun together" Cream added in as she would like to have another friend close to her age.

"I guess" the robian boy agreed as he could not recall where he lived and something within him did not want to go back there either.

"Okay then it settled as once the day is over I come and pick you three up. However I feeling a little tired so if I do not come then I get your brother to come get you. He is not busy with anything at the moment and if something does comes up then your father or Uncle will come" Bernie told her

"Okay" Metaru replied while Cream and Mutata just nodded in repsond.

The three of them began thinking about what they were going to do after school on their way back to class.


End file.
